Amour d'École
by BloodyBlackGirl
Summary: AU. Slash HPDM. [Chapitre 12] Harry vivait une vie normale avant de rencontrer Draco. Comment va finir leur histoire? Aura.t.elle simplement la chance de commencer? ... !COMPLETE!
1. Chap1 : Un blond? Je sais pas de qui tu

**Titre :** Amour d'École

**Écriveuse :** BloodyBlackGirl

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** UA, Slash, Romance, Réaliste… Déformation (très grande déformation :) d'une histoire arrivée n'a moi-même ;)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à Moi. :(

**Note :** Ma première fic, soyez indulgent(e) s'il vous plait :S N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires et aidez-moi à m'amélioré! Je dirais pas non à faire connaissance avec du monde alors gênez-vous pas! 

**P.S. :** Le nom des chapitres sont un peu bizard.. mais ils ont toujours quelque peu à voir avec l'histoire XD

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre Un :** Un blond? Je sais pas de qui tu parles…

La fin de cet avant-midi d'un jeudi nuageux arrivait lentement. L'atmosphère de l'extérieur était humide, le sol était mouillé. Parfois, quelques gouttes de pluie heurtaient la fenêtre par laquelle un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille regardait depuis maintenant une trentaine de minutes. Le garçon avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude brillant, caché par des lunettes, embué par l'ennui et la fatigue. Il détourna le regard pour observé la personne assise près de lui ; Ronald Weasley, dit Ron, son meilleur ami, munis d'un cuire chevelu, qu'il laissait allongé, d'un roux éclatant. Ses yeux bleus fixaient sans vraiment le voir leur professeur de mathématique, Severus Rogue. Il avait la tête appuyé sur sa main, dans un manque de concentration évident.

La classe était silencieuse, seul le bruit du crayon d'Hermione, une jeune femme au caractère studieux et qui s'entêtait à vouloir écouter le cours, se faisait entendre. Elle avait les cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et des yeux d'une douce couleur noisette.

.-« Mr. Potter, puis-je vous demander ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à l'extérieur? Mes cours valent moins que de la pluie, peut-être? »

Il y eut quelques ricanements. Le professeur Rogue, enseignant depuis une quinzaine d'année, abordait un sourire ironique. Il n'était pas très apprécié de ses élèves, froid et sarcastique avec tous. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules et ils étaient gras, haussant son teint cireux et sa bouche mince, la plupart du temps recourbé en grimaces de dégoût et en sourires moqueurs. Il était presque toujours habillé de noir, ne prenant pas compte de l'uniforme imposé par l'école.

Cet uniforme était composé, pour les garçons, de pantalons noirs, d'une chemise blanche, d'un veston gris et d'une cravate de la même couleur que les pantalons. Pour les filles, ces-derniers étaient remplacés par des jupes plissées et des bas long qui arrivaient aux genoux. Les souliers étaient noirs.

Avant que le professeur ait pu ajouter quelque chose, la cloche sonna, libérant les élèves de leur dernier cours de l'avant midi.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Longdubat, les six inséparables, se dirigèrent vers leur case, pour y déposer leur sac et leurs livres.

Neville, un garçon maladroit aux cheveux châtain-blond et aux yeux bleu pâle, se tourna rapidement vers Hermione, qui soupira de désespoir et qui eut un sourire en coin. C'était toujours la même histoire ; il oubliait tout le temps le code pour ouvrir son cadenas. Par chance, la jeune femme était dans le même casier que celui-ci, lui répétant constamment la même chose, mais sans jamais avoir de résultats.

Pendant qu'Hermione expliquait le fonctionnement à Neville, Dean et Seamus partirent chercher une table libre. Ron et Harry ouvrirent leur casier (ils s'étaient mis ensemble). Pendant que le roux plaçait ses propres livres sur sa tablette, le brun s'accota au mur derrière lui, et regarda les autres élèves passés.

Le collège Hogwarts, un collège privé, rassemblait des étudiants âgés entre onze et seize ans. Mais, comme dans toutes écoles, il y avait toujours une section pour les délinquants. Le personnel de l'établissement l'appelait « L'aile des Reprises » mais les jeunes la surnommait « l'ADD. **¹** ». Les élèves qui faisaient parti de cette section avaient prit du retard dans leur cours ou, tout simplement, était trop âgé pour continuer l'école. Ils devaient donc s'inscrire là-bas. La plupart d'entre eux avaient entre dix-sept et vingt-deux ans.

Harry allait ouvrir son sac pour sortir son matériel scolaire, pour le déposé sur sa tablette, lorsqu'il remarqua un groupe d'élève débraillé qui se dirigeait vers le réfectoire. Il y avait un grand blond, un brun, deux châtain aux muscles épeurant, et une jeune femme aux allures de putain.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant lui, le blond détourna son regard du brun et encra ses yeux gris dans ceux vert du jeune Potter. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de retourner son attention vers son ami qui avait suivit l'échange en gloussant méchamment. Harry les regarda continuer leur chemin et revint dans la réalité lorsque Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes.

.-« Aïe! Non mais ça va pas! »

.-« Pardon mec, mais… Je t'ai appelé trois fois, sans que tu ne me donnes signe de vie… » s'excusa le roux avec un sourire goguenard voulant dire 'Je t'ai vu le fixé, n'essai pas de le nier!'.

Harry soupira en roulant les yeux, puis suivit son ami jusqu'au réfectoire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**¹ **'ADD' pour 'Aile des Délinquants'

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Merci d'avoir lu:)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

(imitation d'un certain professeur de Maths adoré ;D)

Allé, Sholut!

**Bloody'**


	2. Chap2 : Du rentrededans? Mais c’est pas ...

**Titre :** Amour d'École

**Écriveuse**(je SAIS que ce mot n'existe pas mais je l'aime, donc… chuuuuut lol) BloodyBlackGirl

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** UA, Slash, Romance, Réaliste… Déformation d'une histoire arrivée n'a moi-même ;)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à Moi. :(

**Note :** Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews, moi, pauvre écrivaine perdu et mauvaise… Pas de temps à perdre! **RAR's** !

**Artemis :** Bah merci pour ta reviews! Oui je sais, mes chapitres ne sont pas longs.. J'avoue qu'au début je voulais faire un OS, mais je n'avais pas le courage.. je préfère donc faire des chapitres courts updatés plus souvent que des chapitres longs qui prennent trois semaine à paraître… 

**Minimoy :** Merci :) c'est vrai que Draco en Bad Boy.. hmmm… même si ça ne change pas vraiment de notre Draco habituel.. Enfin bon, je me l'imagine comme ça, dans la 'vrai' vie ;P j'espère que la suite est arrivée assez vite pour toi! Lol

**Siuki :** Le Bientôt n'est pas trop long:P Comme je l'ai dit à Atremis, je préfère faire plus court plus souvent que plus long moins souvent… Merci pour ta review:)

**Slydawn :** Merci merci :) La suite tu voulais, la suite la voila! J'espère que tu apprécieras!

**JohannaPotterMalefoy :** Merci! Ouais et pas qu'un peu! Je dirais que, dans mon chapitre 4, Harry.. disons que-… En fait, je n'en dirai pas plus! ;P

**Vert Émeraude :** Merci:) La suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre j'espère:p Je ne voulais pas poiroter sur la vie d'Harry pendant six chapitres, alors aussi bien passé à l'action dès le début! Je suis paresseuse de nature, alors je me facilite la tache! XD J'ai prévu un petit retournement de situation dans un chapitre, mais j'en dis pas plus! J'espère que tu vas apprécier:)

**Irlyn D. Morris :** Hehe! My English reader! Wish you're there to read the next chapter from my fiction! And wish you'll appreciate it! Bye Bye there!

**Michat :** Bonjour bonjour :P Merci… Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais c'est certain qu'il y aura au-dessus de 8 chapitres! J'en prévois une quinzaine, mais rien n'est certain, je n'en ai que six d'écrit..

**Sisou :** Merci Voici la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ;D

**Crystal d'avalon :** Eh bien merci Ouais je sais, mais je vois trop Rogue prof de maths.. et puisque je n'ai pas de chimie, je n'ai pas trop d'idée sur quoi je pourrais me baser pour ma fic alors… j'ai opté pour ça, en pensant à mon ancien prof de maths :p La suite est là, j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu après elle:)

Un Gros merci a Tout le monde pour vos reviews! Ça fait super plaisir! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne.. si c'est le cas, faites-moi le savoir!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre Deux :** Du rentre-dedans? Mais c'est pas mon genre!

_…. « Harry soupira en roulant les yeux, puis suivit son ami jusqu'au réfectoire. » …._

En entrant dans la grande pièce qui sentait la nourriture à plein nez, Harry se mit aussitôt à chercher ses deux amis, Dean et Seamus. Cela ne lui prit pas grand temps, puisque ces deux derniers leur faisaient de grands signes de mains. Il avertit Ron qu'il les rejoindrait dans quelques instants ; n'aillant pas prit la peine de se faire un dîner le matin-même, il dût se rendre derrière la (grande) file devant la cantine pour se faire servir un repas copieux.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il se fit enfin servir. En tenant son plateau à deux mains, il fit volte-face pour repartir vers la table ou l'attendait ses amis mais il évita de justesse de percuté quelqu'un de plein fouet.

.-« Oh pardon! » Seulement, son dernier mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Le grand blond qu'il avait aperçut quelques instant auparavant se tenait juste devant lui, en fronçant les sourcils. Sa chemise blanche entrouverte laissait voir le haut de son torse imberbe et légèrement musclé même si sa cravate nouée de travers obstruait quelque peu cette vision. Harry leva prestement les yeux sur le visage de son homologue, et paniqua légèrement lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier n'avait rien manqué de son 'évaluation'. Ses yeux gris, qui ressortait grâce à l'imperceptible ligne noire tracée au-dessous de chaque œil, le fixaient avec une petite lueur d'amusement, qui le fit rougir.

.-« Oh allons, t'fais pas d'bile, j'vais pas t'manger! Quoique… » Le blond laissa son regard erré sur le corps du brun qui rougit encore plus, si possible. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de tendre sa main. « Moi, c'est Draco Malfoy. Et toi c'est… ? Oh 'xcuse moi! » Il laissa tomber sa main, en roulant des yeux.

Il prit le plateau qu'Harry tenait de ses deux mains et, le prenant d'une, il lui serra l'autre.**¹**

.-« Euh... hm, moi c'est Harry. Potter. »

Après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil suggestif, et après lui avoir rendu son dîner, Draco quitta Harry pour aller rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient devant la porte menant à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'il eut rejoint Ron, Dean, Seamus, Hermione et Neville, le brunet se laissa tomber sur son banc, les yeux dans le vague et les joues toujours quelque peu rosées.

.-« Oh oh… Que vois-je? Un Harry flottant sur un nuage… Qui c'est! »

.-« Mais enfin Dean! Il n'y a personne! » Répondit précipitamment Harry.

En voyant Dean abordé un sourire moqueur, le brun s'empressa d'orienté le sujet de la conversation sur le prochain cours de l'après midi, soit le cours de FPS (Formation Personnelle et Sociale plus communément appelée Formation Plate et Stupide, par les élèves ayant Mme. Trelawney comme professeur…). Finalement, la cloche annonçant la fin de la pose du midi retentit, et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur casier pour prendre leur matériel.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son cours à la course (étant encore en retard), Harry rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un lorsqu'il tourna le coin du corridor. Le choc fut si fort qu'il tomba par terre, ses livres et manuels s'éparpillant sur toute la largeur du couloir.

.-« Décidément, c'est pas ma journée. » Soupira-t-il. « Excusez-m.. » Il s'interrompit soudainement lorsqu'il croisa des yeux de glace. « Draco! »

.-« Eh bien, eh bien… Décidément, je vais finir par croire que tu me fais du rentre-dedans, Harry! »

Ce dernier rougit et se mit à quatre pattes, ramassant ses affaires. Mettant sa main sur sa dernière feuille, celle du blond se posa subitement sur la sienne. Il ne l'a lâcha pas, tant qu'il n'eut pas relevé son propriétaire du sol. Draco lui fit un sourire charmeur, et après avoir brièvement serré la main encore dans la sienne, il passa son chemin et disparut au coin de l'autre coté du corridor. Harry resta planté, debout, au milieu du couloir, pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes lorsque…

La cloche sonna.

.-« Oh non… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**¹** Cette phrase n'est pas Claire XD en gros, Draco prend le plateau des mains d'Harry et il le tient qu'avec une main. De son autre, il serre la main de notre beau survivant international ( quoiqu'il ne survit pas à grand-chose dans cette fic : ) C'est mieux:p

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Merci d'avoir lu:)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


	3. Chap3 : Elle survit même au changement d...

**Titre :** Amour d'École

**Écriveuse**(Oui je sais que ce mot n'existe pas!)BloodyBlackGirl

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** UA, Slash, Romance, Réaliste… Déformation d'une histoire arrive n'a moi-même ;)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à Moi. :(

**Note :** J'essais, j'essais de garder un rythme! J'y arrive assez bien, mais j'ai tout de même quatre chapitres d'écrient d'avance! Hihi :p N'hésitez surtout pas à poster des reviews, de un, ça me motive, de deux, ça me donne des idées, et de trois, ça fait super plaisir:)

Merci à tout le monde! Maintenant ; **RAR's**

**Vert emeraude :** Contente que tu n'aies pas trop eu à attendre:) Harry… disons qu'il n'a pas trop l'habitude de recevoir des compliments de la part d'un gars.. :P Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :)

**Pitinad :** Ah j'ai été contente de recevoir ta review:P Merci :P Je ne sais pas vraiment, l'idée de ma fic n'est pas axé sur les autres, mais plutôt sur Harry et Draco.. m'enfin, on verra :) Oui, Draco fait parti des délinquants, oui il est plus vieux… mais tata! Ça, ce sera précisé plus loin! ;) Voila la suite, en espérant que tu n'aies pas trop eu à attendre :P

**Siuki :** Merci! Ouais, entreprenant.. les raisons? Plus Tard:P

**Minimoy :** Merci Merci :) Tu trouves? Je vais essayé de garder ce rythme de parution, si ça peut te faire plaisir :P S'amuser? Ah… On verra… ;)

**Artemis :** Merci :)

**Crystal d'avalon :** Voila la suite, dans les temps:D Ouaip ouaip ouaip… Draco en profite disons ça comme ça :P Merci pour ta review!

**Slydawn :** Eh bien merci :)

**Audi-chan :** Merci :P Ouais! Qui résisterait? bave bave J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu :)

**JohannaPotterMalefoy :** Un mystère qu'il nous fait élucider:l lol Ouais je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu court, mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, je préfère plus court et plus souvent que plus long et moins souvent… enfin bon, ça reste à la discrétion de l'auteur XD

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 3 : Elle survit même au changement de Monde…

_…. ' La cloche sonna._

_.-« Oh non… » ' …._

.-« Mais enfin Harry! Ou étais-tu? »

Lorsqu'il put enfin rejoindre sa place, après avoir reçu un sermon de la part de son professeur (« Monsieur Potter! Vous ne prenez donc pas votre avenir en main? La destiné est importante dans la vie! Vous placez les bases de votre futur en ce moment-même! Comment pouvez-vous ne serais-ce qu'imaginez ce qu'un simple retard pourrait provoquer? »), Ron lui sauta presque dessus.

.-« Oh nulle part, je… je n'ai que seulement échappé mes livres par terre… »

Le rouquin ne sembla pas très satisfait de la réponse, mais il ne put prononcer un mot de plus.

.-« Silence s'il vous plait! Merci! »

Le professeur Trelawney était une grande femme mince qui portait toujours des vêtements quelque peu… bizarres. Elle avait de longues robes pourpres, brunes, jaunâtres… pour le plus souvent accompagnée de longs châles beiges, jaunes ou orangés. À ses doigts prenaient place une multitude de bagues et son cou, bien que caché par ses nombreux atouts, reluisait de nombreuses chaînes en or. Ses lunettes en écaille agrandissaient ses yeux, lui donnant l'air d'un énorme insecte aux couleurs douteuses.

.-« Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à nous servire des sites Internet que le ministère de l'éducation à mit en place pour de jeunes gens qui, comme vous, sont à la recherche d'un futur emploi qui conviendrait exactement aux critères qu'ils s'attendent à trouver dans leur avenir. Vous serez placé par binôme. Je vous demande de circuler dans le calme et le silence dans les corridors, d'autres élèves sont en plein travail qui pourrait avantager leur éventuelle carrière. Allons-y, salle C-245. »

Les élèves de la classe se levèrent dans un raclement de chaises peu discret et suivirent leur professeur jusqu'au deuxième étage du bâtiment. Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus restèrent légèrement en retrait du groupe, bavardant à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu. Soudainement, des murmures surexcités leur parvinrent et ils accélérèrent le pas pour rejoindre le reste de la classe.

.-« Hey Draco! » Son appel était sorti automatiquement lorsqu'il avait aperçu le blond qui marchait, tête baissée et mains dans les poches, dans leur direction, sans être accompagné de ses amis.

Les chuchotements qu'ils avaient entendu n'étaient autre que ceux de quelques filles du groupe qui étaient resté en arrière, elles aussi.

Draco, ne portant pas attention aux jeunes femmes, releva la tête d'un coup sec lorsqu'il entendit la voix du brun. Il lui fit un sourire en coin avant de le rejoindre et d'accompagné les quatre garçons jusqu'à la salle d'informatique.

.-« Que fais-tu, seul, à cette heure? Tu n'as pas cours? »

.-« Eh bien… disons qu'j'ai été expulsé et que j'n'avais pas vraiment envie d'me rendre jusqu'au local de retrait… »

Harry éclata de rire en se remémorant les mots de son professeur lorsqu'il était arrivé en retard.

.-« Puisque tu n'as rien à faire, pourquoi ne te faufilerais-tu pas avec nous dans la classe? Ça passerait le temps… non? » Proposa Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre sans aucune raison.

.-« Pourquoi pas? »

Les cinq jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la classe sans se faire remarquer par le professeur, mais ils ne passèrent pas inaperçu auprès des jeunes filles qui les regardèrent les yeux ronds.

Ron parti rejoindre Hermione, qui lui avait réservé une place, et Dean et Seamus s'installèrent non loin d'eux. N'hésitant pas une seconde, Draco prit le dernier ordinateur libre et s'y installa, invitant par le fait même Harry à s'asseoir avec lui.

Le brun prit possession de la souris et commença sa recherche en échangeant quelques mots avec le blond. Il était extrêmement nerveux, et n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il sentait ses joues lui brûler alors qu'il devinait le regard de Draco sur lui. Ce-dernier posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et dirigea le curseur vers la barre d'adresse et, en faisant un sourire goguenard, il écrit le lien d'un site inconnu d'Harry dans la barre.

Le brun se sentit devenir écarlate lorsqu'il aperçut les hommes presque nus apparaissant progressivement sur la page web.

.-« DRACO! »

Mais avant que les autres élèves n'aient puent apercevoir quelque chose, la page précédente revint sur l'écran. Harry, les joues cramoisi frappa le bras du blond mollement, et plongea son visage dans ses mains, alors que l'autre partait dans un grand éclat de rire.

.-« Voyons jeunes gens! C'est un travail qui demande concentration et sérieux! Et.. Oh! Monsieur Malfoy! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans MON cours? Je ne vous y aie pas autorisé, que je sache. Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de votre avenir? »

.-« Madame Trelawney! J'vous avais pas aperçu! Mais vous n'avez pas changé depuis dix minutes, que c'est effrayent! » Quelques éclats de rire fusèrent dans la salle devenue silencieuse. « Me souciez d'mon avenir? J'dirais que d'puis c'midi, j'ai trouvé un très bon objectif que j'tiens particulièrement à atteindre! Et à conserver, si j'peux dire! »

Le professeur sembla déconcerté un instant, mais son visage prit une expression ravie.

.-« Je vous souhaite bonne chance! Maintenant, chers élèves, je vous laisse quitter la classe quelques minutes d'avances! Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, puisque l'on ne se reverra pas avant la semaine prochaine! »

Des cris de joie fusèrent et les élèves se précipitèrent vers la porte, courant presque pour se rendre à leur case porter leur effet et remplir leur sac de devoirs.

Draco accompagna le brun et s'adossa sur les casiers à coté de celui d'Harry. Il l'observa faire son sac et prendre son manteau et son parapluie. Une fois que cela fut fait, il le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur, bavardant de choses et d'autres. La cloche sonna et une centaine d'étudiants sortit dehors, cherchant leur autobus. Repérant la sienne, Harry se tourna vers le blond, hésitant à propos de ce qu'il devait dire. Son estomac faisait des bonds et son cœur battait la chamade.

.-« Heu… Je dois y aller… »

Draco eut un sourire tendre et le serra brusquement contre lui en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

.-« O-on se rev-v-voit demain? » Bégaya Harry, subitement confus, et incroyablement rouge. Le blond avait un don inné pour lui faire vivre des sentiments contradictoires!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre un peu plus long:)

Merci d'avoir lu:)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


	4. Chap4 : Y’a du Monde pas Potable Partout...

**Titre :** Amour d'École

**Écriveuse**(Oui je sais que ce mot n'existe pas!): BloodyBlackGirl

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** UA, Slash, Romance, Réaliste… Déformation d'une histoire arrive n'a moi-même ;)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à Moi. :(

**Note : **Je déteste mon Ordi de merde! J'avais toute corriger mes fautes, j'avais répondu au reviews, et qu'est-ce qu'il décide de faire, comme un con? IL DÉCIDE PLANTER! biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip que je le détesteuh!

À part ça, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce Loooong moment sans update, mais j'avais plusieurs projets à faire pour l'école et « The Reason » a été fait, justement, quand j'étais en train de rédiger un texte lol :p

Bon, re-réponse au reviews XD !

**Hannange :** Merci:)

**Artemis :** Merci aussi:)

**Ichy-chan :** Je sais que c'est court, mais bon lol :p Merci pour ta review!

**Slydawn :** Merci:) J'essais de mon mieux de laisser le caractère des persos comme il l'est déjà lol. Et.. je vais continuer dans cette voie la! (et je me comprends, ne cherche pas à savoir niak niak!) J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu? Pour la longueur.. Hum je dirais que ça va certainement passer les 15 chapitres ! Mais ça reste à déterminer :p

**Audi-chan :** Pour le Draco dénudé.. ça reste à voir lol, mais je crois que oui, il faut quand même qu'il chauffe Harry, comme tu l'as dit :p Merci pour la review:)

**Dragonauxyeux2chat :** Je t'appel comme moi la? Lol :p Merci pour ta review! Pour ta question, je ne sais pas vraiment, je vois Draco comme un provocateur, alors pourquoi Harry ne succomberait pas immédiatement? (qui peut lui résister, de toute façon?) a un coquard Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre XD

**Céline.s :** Merci pour ta review:)

**BONNE LECTURE:)**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 4 :** Y'a du Monde pas Potable Partout…

….'_-« O-on se rev-v-voit demain? » Bégaya Harry, subitement confus, et incroyablement rouge. Le blond avait un don inné pour lui faire vivre des sentiments contradictoires! '_….

La journée du vendredi fut extrêmement longue pour Harry. Les ennuis avaient commencé dès le début de la matinée ; il avait manqué son autobus et ses parents étaient déjà partis pour se rendre à leur travail. Il avait donc dût piger dans son argent de poche pour payer le bus de la ville. Mais, immanquablement, il arriva en retard à son premier cours de la journée, qui s'avéra à être, par un mystérieux hasard, le cours de mathématique, enseigné par un Rogue de fort méchante humeur.

Les premiers mots que son enseignant prononça, lorsqu'il mit pied dans la classe, fut un :

.-« Retenue, Potter! Jeudi prochain, après les classes! »

Ensuite, Ron lui fit aimablement remarquer que la période suivante était Éducation Physique. Et dans l'agitation du matin-même, il avait complètement oublié son sac de linge de rechange. Le professeur Bibine lui donna une copie, qu'il devait rendre à la fin du cours. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas faire de sport, mais en plus, ils commençaient un nouveau programme d'entraînement : le basket!

Furieux, Harry commença à écrire, en regardant avec envie, de temps à autres, les élèves faire des matchs.

.-« T'as manqué un super cours Harry! » S'exclama Dean lorsque la cloche fut sonnée. « C'était puissant! »

Le cours suivant s'annonçait être mieux que les deux précédents ; Espagnol!

Seulement, le professeur s'était absenté pour la journée et ils durent faire un travail théorique. Et celui-ci dura toute la période. Le remplaçant s'avéra être Rogue et celui-ci empêcha les étudiants de parlé pendant toute la durée de la classe.

Enfin, la cloche libératrice du midi sonna finalement et Harry sortit de la salle aux pas de courses. Mais, encore une fois, la chance n'était pas de son coté. Il fonça dans un professeur. Son professeur d'Anglais, Minerva McGonagall.

.-« Mais enfin Potter! Vous savez qu'il est interdit de courir des les corridors! Suivez-moi, vous resterez en retenu ce midi, et soyez heureux que je ne vous envoie pas au bureau du professeur Dumbledore! »

Dépité, la tête basse, Harry suivit donc McGonagall.

Assis sur une chaise en bois inconfortable, le brun regardait la grosse aiguille de l'horloge avancée très lentement. Si lentement qu'il finit par se demander si elle n'était pas défectueuse. Il était seul dans la salle, même son professeur avait quitté en refermant la porte derrière elle. « Je reviens dans 5 minutes, Potter, ne bougez pas de là. » Il détourna le regard de la pendule lorsqu'il entendit des voix fortes provenant du couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petit fenêtre encastrée dans le haut de la porte et vit Draco qui riait avec ses amis. Il eut un petit sourire en coin à la vu de son nouvel ami.

Soudainement, il vit la jeune femme habillée comme une catin, qu'il avait vu la veille, sautée dans les bras du blond et l'embrassé avidement. Harry perdit instantanément son sourire. Il eut un terrible pincement au cœur et son estomac semblait avoir fait descente dans le bas de son corps en une vitesse incroyable. En plus, le jeune homme semblait apprécier le baiser, puisqu'il ne se dégagea pas immédiatement.

Harry fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées lorsque le professeur McGonagall claqua la porte en maugréant contre 'des adolescents qui ne savent pas faire preuve de pudeur'.

Il resta enfermé dans la salle pendant encore quinze minutes et la vieille femme le laissa sortir d'un mouvement de la main. Il l'a quitta avec un regard absent et se rendit à son dernier cours de la semaine sans avoir changé d'expression.

Même Ron fut incapable de le sortir de son tourment.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il enleva son manteau et posa son parapluie contre le mur dans des gestes mécanique et monta dans sa chambre sans même avoir souhaité un bonjour à sa mère, Lily Evans, qui était assise dans la cuisine.

Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit, son visage s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller. Sans en connaître la raison, il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et se faire absorber dans le tissu. Le pincement qu'il avait ressentit quelques heures plutôt ne l'avait pas quitté et il ne comprenait pas.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et il entendit sa mère entrer dans sa chambre.

.-« Harry? »

Ce dernier renifla et tourna son visage vers celui de sa mère, reposant toujours sa tête contre son oreiller, ses joues rougies et ses yeux humides.

.-« Seigneur Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Lily, une femme merveilleusement douce et gentille, munis d'une longue chevelure rousse et des yeux magnifiques d'un vert émeraude, qu'elle avait léguée à son fils unique, s'assit sur le lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de son garçon.

.-« Rien m'man, rien. »

Une mère reste toujours une mère et Lily Evans, connaissant son enfant, savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Harry n'était pas le genre de jeune homme à se laisser abattre pour un rien. Mais elle ne dit pas un mot, respectant l'intimité de son fils. Elle se coucha à coté de lui et le serra dans ses bras, le réconfortant de son possible.

Le brun se blottit contre elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur. Il faisait sombre dans sa chambre et aucune lumière n'était allumée. Le réveil indiquait dix heures du soir. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son lit et fixa le plafond.

Il ne se rappelait pas très bien de son rêve, mais les mots 'Je t'aime Harry' revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Et soudainement, ce fut le déclique. Draco.

.-« Mais comment est-ce possible? » Se murmura-t-il. « Je ne le connais qu'à peine depuis deux journées. En plus je ne suis pas… Comment…? »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Merci d'avoir lu:)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


	5. Chap5 : Quand on quitte la maison, faut ...

**Titre :** Amour d'École

**Écriveuse**(Oui je sais que ce mot n'existe pas!) BloodyBlackGirl

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** UA, Slash, Romance, Réaliste… Déformation d'une histoire arrive n'a moi-même ;)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à Moi. :(

**Note : **Arf, je crois que coté update, je vais devenir irrégulière XD Je suis dans un gros ''rush'' de projet pour l'école, et en plus, avec les examens qui arrivent plus vite qu'on ne le pense, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire!

Enfin, j'arrête de me plaindre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) Maintenant, **RAR's** !

**Artemis :** Vi je sais, les chapitres sont court :( Mais je fais de mon mieux pour les allonger… Même si ça ne fait pas grande différence XD Merci pour la review :)

**Slydawn :** Tu crois:P

**Vert Émeraude :** lol, t'es pas obliger de suivre mes updates à la lettre :p Amoureux, tu crois? Hihi lol :p Reste à conquérir Dray… Hum… j'en dis pas plus :P Merci pour ta review! Et pour ce qui est du moment à l'ordi, eh bien comme tu l'as dis… si ça c'était pas une suggestion… :p Merci pour la review!

**Dragon :** donc, ok, Dragon lol ;) Des bugs… hihi lol :p Voui, l'est missant mon Nordi :( Voila un autre chapitre, j'espère que tu vas aimer :) Merci pour la review!

**JohannaPotterMalefoy :** Vi pauvre Harry Namour :S Mais grr, elle va se faire rembarrer plus tard cette pimbêche! Lol :p chuuut °angel° Pas grave, je t'oblige pas à mettre des reviews non plus :P Internet à planté? Ça y est.. LES ORDIS SONT OFFICIELLEMENT CONTRE NOUS! TT-TT

**Sucubei :** Merci:)

**Audi-chan :** Heu.. Cette fille… je dirais que c'est… hum...un être humain… à tendance femelle… attiré par les mâles… mais qui ne choisit pas le bon partenaire:P Aha! Ryry amoureux, mais l'histoire aura-t-elle le temps de vivre? °Bloody' qui sort sa loupe et qui cherche des indices° Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais, hélas, l'idée qui tu me proposes n'est pas… du tout… ce que je prévoyais MWAHAHA! °hum°

Je suis navré pour ce début de folie que j'ai laisser entrapercevoir.

J'espère n'avoir traumatisé personne et je tiens à dire que je compte également faire un LEMON plus tard dans cette fic!

J'avertis tout suite, si ça peut vous faire saliver d'avance Niak:p

Mais ce sera pour plus tard, beaaaaucoup plus tard… Peut-être au 15ème chapitre, qui sait? °angel°

(ceci est indéterminé!)  
Ma folie passagère n'est peut-être pas de passage, mais le vrai visage de ma personnalité cachée. Je ne suis responsable d'aucun dommage causé par les séquelle d'un trouble psychologique avancé croisé à une schizophénie incurable. Merci de ne pas porter plainte.

(je suis ridiculement ri-di-cu-leXD )  
(pardon...)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 5 :** Quand on quitte la maison, faut s'attendre à une réaction chimique de la Maman…

_…. .-« Mais comment est-ce possible? » Se murmura-t-il. « Je ne le connais qu'à peine depuis deux journées. En plus, je suis ne pas… Comment…? » …._

Harry passa les deux heures suivantes couchées sur le dos dans son lit, les bras en croix. Parfois, il revoyait la jeune femme embrasser Draco et des larmes se mettaient à couler lorsqu'il s'imaginait le grand blond et la brune ensemble.

Au environ de minuit, il se leva brusquement, passa un jean par-dessus son bas de pyjama, mit un manteau léger et il ouvrit sa fenêtre. Par chance, une des branches de l'immense chêne du voisin se trouvait juste sous elle.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Harry marcha lentement jusqu'au parc, quelques rues plus loin. Il s'assit sur une des balançoires, son bras s'enroulant autour de la chaîne et il se berça légèrement.

Le vent frais de la nuit fouettait doucement son visage, éparpillant lentement ses mauvaises pensées loin dans un coin de sa tête, et il profita pleinement de la douce lumière que dégageait la pleine lune.

Environ une heure plus tard, il se promenait dans les rues des alentours, sans but.

La chaleur et la luminosité des rayons du soleil lui brûlaient les yeux, mais il n'avait aucune envie de les ouvrir. Lorsqu'il entendit les oiseaux chanter plus fort qu'à l'habitude, il fut alarmé : Il ne se rappelait pas être rentré, la nuit dernière. Cette pensé lui fit brusquement ouvrir les paupières et la première chose qu'il distingua fut le tourniquet rouge et bleu d'un parc qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« _Merde!_ »

Il se leva d'un bond et chercha un repère du regard. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, et il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être.

.-« Merde, merde, merde! » Murmura-t-il tout bas en observant le nom des rues inscrites sur le haut des 'Arrêts-Stop'**¹**.

Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Sa mère n'appréciait déjà pas qu'il sorte au cinéma avec Ron et les autres, il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle réaliserait que son fils unique n'était pas dans sa chambre et nulle part ailleurs dans la maison, que son manteau et ses souliers étaient portés disparu…

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçu le dépanneur habituel ou il allait acheter du pain parfois. Harry marcha le long de la rue pour se retrouver sur le boulevard principal et il entra dans la petite épicerie. Il fouilla ses poches pour trouver un peu d'argent. Par chance, il avait assez pour acheter une baguette de pain française ainsi qu'un pot de lait.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer.

.-« Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais savoir l'heure, s'il vous plait? »

.-« Bien sur, bien sur! Vous êtes un lève-tôt ma parole! Il est six heures cinquante-quatre. Voilà votre monnaie.. Passez une bonne journée! »

Ses achats dans un sac, le brun partit en direction de sa maison en sifflotant légèrement. Au moins, il avait une excuse pour s'être absenté…

.-« HARRY JAMES POTTER! »

.-« Eh bien, c'est pas gagné.. » Se murmura-t-il si bas que sa mère ne l'entendit pas.

.-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti que tu sortais chercher le petit-déjeuné? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! J'étais inquiète! Très inquiète! Tu-»

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, un homme arriva derrière elle, la saisit par la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Il avait les même cheveux ébouriffé qu'Harry, la peau bronzé et des yeux d'un bleu liquide.

.-« Tiens Harry… Ta mère m'a réveillé en hurlant ce matin… Tu étais parti ou? Ah chercher le p'tit dej' ! Super! »

.-« James! »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il prit le sac des mains d'Harry et s'enfuit avec à l'intérieur de la maison.

La fin de semaine de passa dans la bonne humeur, James plaisantant et Lily lui courant après pour lui reprocher de faire le bordel juste après qu'elle ait finit de faire le ménage. Harry en oublia presque Draco, mais le dimanche soir, tous ses soucis revinrent d'un coup.

Il ne serait pas capable de parler au blond s'il tenait la brune par la taille.. Il doutait simplement qu'il soit capable de le regarder dans les yeux, après ce qu'il avait vu.

« _Je ne me comprends pas moi-même.. Je ne le connais presque pas et je l'aime presque à la folie!_ »

Il s'endormit avec plein de pensées contradictoire, mais cette fois, sans oublier de configurer son cadran à la bonne heure. Le lendemain matin, à 7h30, Harry ouvrit les yeux et la première pensée qu'il eut ne fut autre que 'Quelle semaine de merde..'

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**¹ **Vous savez, les octogones rouges sur le coin des rues… :S J'me sens stupide là :l lol

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Merci d'avoir lu:)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


	6. Chap6 : Prof’ Chiant et Copie de Merde…

**Titre :** Amour d'École

**Écriveuse**(Oui je sais que ce mot n'existe pas!) BloodyBlackGirl

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** UA, Slash, Romance, Réaliste… Déformation d'une histoire arrivée n'a moi-même ;)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à Moi. :(

**Note : Désolé du retard! Mais on est en plein dans la session d'examen, et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi-même! Je tiens pas particulièrement à couler! Lol ;)**

**RAR's!**

**Artemis : **Merci:) La voila, et désolé du délais!

**Audi-chan :** Moui.. suspense… J'aimerais écrire des chapitres plus long :( Le huitième le sera! Niak Niak!J'espère que la réaction d'Harry n'est pas trop exagéré :l Merci pour la review!

**JohannaPotterMalefoy :** Dure dure? Rien que ça? Attends encore cinq ou six chapitres MEWAHAHAkofkof °hum° Je plains déjà Harry Niaaaaaak! J'ai congé d'exam deumain! 'Vais avoir le temps d'écrire ce soir:) Merci pour la review! (J'ai manquer de marquer 'merci pour la révision' lol dsl, je suis un peu dans le champs ce soir ;)

**Vert Émeraude :** :) Je crois que tu risques d'attendre un moment encore… Bah disons hum je calcul… dans deux ou trois chapitres avant la première 'vrai' rencontre Harry/Dray :P Pour le lemon, rien de prévu encore, mais bon, faut faire avancer les choses! (et plus vite que ça.. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me botter les fesses à l'occasion… moi paresseuse? Jamaiiiis! °sifflote°) Merci pour la review!

**Slydawn :** loll l'espoir fait vivre! T'es peut-être sur la bonne voie, qui sait? ;) Semaine de merde? Ça arrive toujours -.-°

**Yuki-piyoko :** J'adore répondre aux questions… et j'adore faire chié! Lol alors je vais répondre, mais… hihi ;) donc, pour la Miss Salope-de-service, tu veras dans ce chapitre (suspense, suspense… ouuuuuh queeeeeeeeel suspense… -.-°), pour la raison des chapitres courts… OUIIIIIIIIIN :'( 'chuis pas capable d'en écrire des plus long! Bah en fait, c'est pas vrai, je suis capable, mais pas avec cette fic la -.-° Bon, mon Dray-chiri dans la coté des michants lol… Je dis pas que Draco est pourris à l'école, au contraire, l'est très bon! Tu vas comprendre pourquoi il a été placé là-bas dans quelques chapitres… patience… hihi Pour l'age, bon, ça, ça va être au prochain chapitre, même si c'est pas vraiment à cacher, il devrait avoir 18 ans, si je ne change pas d'idée d'ici là. Mais ça devrait rester 18 lol Famille riche et chiante? Chiante peut-être, riche? Ça reste une idée :P Merci pour la review en passant, et n'hésite pas si tu as des questions! Je crois pas vraiment avoir bien répondu à celle que tu m'as posée, hein? J'adore répondre comme ça! Niak niak!

**Élodie :** pas heureuzeuuuh non-plus! X( 'chuis d'accord avec toi, sont trop court! Mais c'est pour mieux vous faire patienter, mes chers enfants! °voix façon Gros Méchant Loup dans le Petit Chaperon Rouge lol° J'essais, j'essais d'en faire des plus long, mais… I'm am Pourrish Oublie ça, oublie cette expression la lol je passe pour une idiote :P mais je l'aiiiimeuh! dans les chapitres longs! Le huitième le sera, juré! (mais je crache pas!) À quand la suite? Bah heu.. maintenant la, la, tout de suite? ; lol Merci pour la review!

**Celine.sLineC-Line :** Confrontation ici-même.. ben.. hihi lol Bah c'est pas grave, y'as pas personne qui t'oblige à reviewer, tu sais:p Merci quand même! Et je t'emmerde pour être en voyage! Bruuu (ça, c'est une grimace lol) Seulement 10 heures? Moi j'y vais trop souvent, on m'a couper à 2 heures :( lol Merci Merci :)

**Slydawn :** Encore toi:D loll Vi, la v'la la suite! Désolé de l'attente! Mais j'avais des exams à préparer ;

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 6 :** Prof' Chiant et Copie de Merde… Putain de Retenue à la con!

_….' Le lendemain matin, à 7h30, Harry ouvrit les yeux et la première pensée qu'il eut ne fut autre que 'Quelle semaine de merde..' …._

Il se leva péniblement, et se dirigea vers la douche. L'eau chaude le réveilla quelque peu. Il sortit et se sécha les cheveux, s'habillant aussi rapidement que possible. Il prit deux tranches pains dans l'armoire, les tartina de Nutella (©!) et les engloutit en quelques secondes. Il passa un rapide coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, mais abandonna vite fait ; Ils étaient indomptables.

Lorsqu'il sortit à l'extérieur, il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et se préparé pour une longue journée de cours.

L'autobus arriva rapidement à son arrêt et il s'installa comme à son habitude dans un banc vers le milieu. Il regarda le paysage défilé et quand l'école fut en vue, il prit son sac et s'apprêta à sortir.

Ron l'attendait comme à son habitude devant les portes principales. Ils y avaient plusieurs jeunes qui fumaient et la boucane rendait l'espace presque irrespirable. Harry paniqua instantanément lorsqu'il vit Draco, adossé au mur de brique, une cigarette coincé entre les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas le voir, même sachant que c'était ridicule ; à quoi s'attendait-il? Que Draco l'aime en retour? Il ne se connaissait même pas!

Il vit Draco lui faire signe de venir, mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et continua son chemin en parlant distraitement à Ron et en regardant du coin de l'œil le blond froncé les sourcils. Ils allèrent à leur case, préparant leur matériel pour le cours de McGonagall. La cloche sonna juste quand Harry vit Draco se dirigé vers lui, mais, encore une fois, il ne le regarda même pas et partit dans les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

Il fit de même à chaque pose, évitant le blond le plus possible.

Soudainement, son bras fut emprisonné par une main et il savait d'avance à qui elle appartenait. Il était environ midi et cinq, et ses amis l'attendaient tous au réfectoire.

Mais Harry ne laissa aucune chance au blond.

.-« J-je dois aller rejoindre Ron, i-il m'attend.. »

Il partit en direction de la cantine sans avoir croisé le regard de son ami et sans lui avoir laisser le temps de répliquer.

Ainsi fut sa journée et le reste de la semaine. Il évitait le blond, qui cherchait par tous les moyens possibles à lui parler. Et lorsqu'il arrivait à l'attraper, Harry s'inventait une excuse pitoyable et détalait dès qu'il le pouvait, sans croisé les orbes grise de son homologue.

Ce fut le jeudi après la cloche qui annonçait la fin de la journée que Draco réussit à coincer Harry dans le couloir désert du deuxième étage, alors qu'il marchait pour faire passer le temps avant l'heure de sa retenue donnée par Rogue. Le blond lui leva le menton de l'index et le fixa dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes.

.-« C'est moi ou bien j'ai la mauvaise impression que tu me fuis? » Demanda doucement Draco.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il se sentait un peu coupable de faire cela à Draco… Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute.

.-« Je sais que ça peut t'paraître bizarre, parce qu'on s'connaît pas énormément, mais j'tiens beaucoup à toi. »

C'est comme si on avait braqué le soleil directement à l'intérieur de lui. Harry sentait des millions de papillons dans son estomac et ses joues étaient rougies à leur maximum. Il se sentit subitement stupide ; pourquoi avait-il essayé d'ignoré Draco déjà?

.-« Monsieur Potter… Je vois que vous n'avez pas… amélioré vos fréquentations… » Fit une voix dédaigneuse derrière le brun.

Il se retourna brusquement, se dégageant par le fait même de l'étreinte de Draco, et fixa le professeur habillé de noir. Ce dernier fixa Draco les sourcils froncés, sa bouche déformée dans une moue réprobatrice.

.-« Monsieur Malfoy… Quelle surprise de vous voir traîner dans les couloirs à la fin des cours… Encore une retenue, peut-être? Ou bien est-ce le directeur qui voulait vous reparler à propos de votre comportement? **¹** » Demanda sarcastiquement Rogue au blond.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais son regard noir en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'homme.

.-« Enfin bref, Monsieur Potter, je vous cherchais. Vous êtes en retard de deux minutes et cinquante six secondes, temps perdu que vous reprendrez à la fin de votre retenue, bien sur. Sur ce, suivez-moi. »

Harry suivit donc son professeur de mathématique, en faisant un signe de tête à Draco. L'homme en noir le conduisit jusqu'à sa salle de classe, qui se situait au premier étage du bâtiment. Il lui désigna la place au premier rang, juste en face de son bureau.

.-« Vous me copierez ceci le nombre de fois qu'il vous le faudra pendant la prochaine heure qui suivra. N'oubliez pas que vous me devez quatre minutes de plus. Je vous accorde un minimum de deux cent cinquante lignes, mais je suis certain que vous êtes capable d'en faire plus, n'est-ce pas, Potter? » Rogue abordait un sourire moqueur qui fit bouillir Harry.

Il s'installa rageusement au pupitre désigné par son enseignant, lui prit hargneusement la feuille de copie et sortit brusquement son crayon de son sac d'école.

« _Je, (inséré le nom de l'élève), me doit de respecter mon enseignant. Je me dois d'être poli(e) et respectueux(se), et d'obéir à toutes les demandes que mon professeur me fait. Je me dois d'être à l'heure à mes cours et de remettre tous les documents que mon professeur m'a sommé de faire. Je me dois d'avoir tout mon matériel en classe._ »

Râlant intérieurement contre les drôles de moyens de satisfactions que son professeur trouvait pour combler ses envies sadiques, Harry commença à copier le petit texte.

Au bout d'une heure, les poignets douloureux et les doigts engourdis, le brun lâcha son crayon, heureux que ce soit terminé.

.-« Vous ai-je laissé le droit de posé votre crayon, jeune homme? » Demanda le professeur sans lever les yeux du livre dans lequel il était plongé. « Il reste encore quatre minutes, l'auriez-vous oublié, par hasard? »

Il soupira rageusement, reprit son crayon, et, regardant Rogue du coin de l'œil, il fit semblant de continuer sa copie. Les quatre minutes passées, il rangea ses choses dans son sac, balança sa copie sur le bureau de son professeur et sorti rapidement de la salle de classe. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, quelqu'un le saisit par le bras et l'attira plus loin dans le couloir.

.-« Avant que tu ne me fuies encore, je voulais te demander… » La voix de Draco lui donna des frissons. « Si tu voulais bien manger avec nous, demain midi? »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**¹ **retenez ça, pour les curieux ;)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Merci d'avoir lu:)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


	7. Chap7 : Ça passe vite?

**Écriveuse :** BloodyBlackGirl

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** UA, Slash, Romance, Réaliste… Déformation d'une histoire arrivée n'a moi-même ;)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à Moi. :(

**Note :** Pas trop longue, l'attente? J'ai déjà hâte de publier le chapitre huit… :P Je perds pas plus de temps!

**RAR's**

**Crystal d'avalon :** Rogue qui n'aime pas Draco… il a ses raisons quoi lol :p Merci! Il me reste juste trois exams et après, VACANNNNNCEUUH:D À part ça, accro? Hm… tu veras pourquoi dans quelques chapitres :)

**Onarluca :** Merci:)

**Vert emeraude :** La réponse à "mange avec mowaaaaa" ici même :P Hop la! Je dirai rien pour que Harry et Draco soient seuls… même si ce n'est pas le cas! NIAK:p

**Siuki :** Vi ça m'amuse! J'trouve ça trop drôle :p surtout quand je me mets à votre place… Niak niak niak ! Moi, sadique? Et quoi encore:l lol

**Saaeliel :** Lol, enchanter de vous renvontrer, Reviewuse-pro! °s'incline° Merci merci pour les heu… commentaires positifs? °c'est quoi déjà le mot pour ça? Y'a juste ''argumentation'' qui me vient en tête -.-° Niak :P J'essais d'y faire avoir l'accent Kébékwa ;) C'est une bonne idée, à développer même, mais je ne sais pas trop.. je ne veux pas vraiment que ma fic dure 40 chapitres (même si je crois que je suis sur ce chemin la…lol) Je verrai! Bah j'avoue qu'il risquerait d'avoir paaaaas mal d'effusion griffondoresque dans quelques chapitres.. mais ça devra attendre ;D Merci pour la review:)

**Egwene Al' Vere ;** merci! Et la suite, elle est pour maintenant:P

**Élodie :** Un Cadeau pour toi! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu? Je suis sympa moi! Vivi, très très trèèèèèèèèèèèès sympa avec touuuuuuuuut le monde! °sourire à la Voldy° MWAHAHAHahahahaaaaaaa -.- Merci pour la review:P Et merci de lire cet ignomité! lol

**Inouko :** lol merci! Bah moi, Rogue, c'est la version heu… noiresque de mon prof de maths? Quoique… le mien il est drôle, au moins lol Arf je sais que Draco, c'est pas un gros dur… °sifflote, ya pas de sous-entendu sarcastique la, non non noooon!° Mais je trouve que ça colle bien avec le personnage que je lui fais et feraiiiiiiiiiiii jouer dans cette fic! Et c'est peut-être un privée, mais même à St-Sacrement (cherche pas lol, c'est une école privée que je connais trèèèès bien :p) il y a des fumeurs renforcés… niak! J'en faisais partie au début de l'année :p Bref.. je sais les lignes… mais je pouvais pas non plus lui faire laver le dessous des pupitres, lui faire enlever la gomme moisie de quatre ans… quoique… °idée à retenir° Pour le dej' à voir ici Niak! ;) Merci pour la review!

**Lovely A :** No Problemo MiSs ! (mister? o.O) J'vais aller voir ton profil tiens lol Tss fais exprès, y'a pas de bio :( en tk, No Problemo Toi! Niak lol joke en passant :p Speeder? MOI SIIIIIIIIIIII Et aussi… O.O J'ADORE TES FIIIICS J'ai pas laissé de review, j'ai pas grand temps en fait -- 2 heures d'ordi par jour, c'est ti pas juste:( Mais un gros félicitation pour les 2 hein:D Tk lol, merci pour ta review:)

**Slydawn :** Ouais j'avoue.. mais il fait ça pour quelque chose en particulier ! ohoh, je viens de révéler d'koi qui fallait pas:l CHUUUUUUT! Nah, y va réfléchir… Niak niak :p Pas grave, c'est cool a savoir quand ya du monde qui aime lol Merci merci merci! Et bonne chance pour tes exams!

**Yuki-piyoko :** Oh mais chaque fin est prévue :P Merci lol Il est bien Rogue! Quoi t'as contre mon Roguinet d'Amour? Hum ok, j'me calme :p L'histoire avec le directeur? Niak Niak! Tu risques d'attendre plusieurs chapitres :p tout en prévu.. MWAHAHAHHA

**Audi-chan :** Ouais… une phrase qui calme toujours n'importe quelle douleur et n'importe quelle peine… phrase fétiche des briseurs de cœurs… À retenir! ;) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;D Merci pour la review aussi!

**Celine.sLineC-Line :** Désolé! Mais le prochain chapitre, pas celui la, mais le suivant, il risque d'être à ton goût! Niak niak niak! Il est quoi? Le double, le triple, le quadruple de ceux habituel? ;) Je tourne autour du pot ! Ouais! Niak! Je savais pas que tu étais en cours.. arf pov'toi la dessus:l Moi je fini la semaine prochaine:D Owh, 10 hrs par mois… je suis morte! Xl Bonne chance pour survivre! Merci pour la review!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre Sept :** Ça passe… vite?

_… .' -« Avant que tu ne me fuies encore, je voulais te demander… » La voix de Draco lui donna des frissons. « Si tu voulais bien manger avec nous, demain midi? » '…._

Harry eut l'impression d'être prit dans un piège. Il accepterait bien volontiers de manger avec le blond, mais refusait catégoriquement de le voir avec cette… salope. Draco voyant que le brun semblait hésité, se pencha vers lui et déposa un petit baiser léger sur sa joue.

.-« S'il te plait? »

Harry ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il avait le visage cramoisi et des milliers de papillons voletaient dans son estomac.

.-« Je ne sais pas Draco, je ne les connais pas… Je vais être de trop… »

.-« C'est certain! » Draco roula les yeux. « Aller, viens, tu vas bien t'amuser! »

Après plusieurs instants d'hésitation, Harry fini par capituler, et ne regretta pas son geste à la vue du sourire que le blond lui lança.

Le lendemain donc, à la pause du midi, Harry bondissait presque de joie. Ses amis le regardaient comme s'il était fou, mais rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur. Dire qu'il avait douté que manger avec son nouvel ami soit pénible!

Mais il fallait avouer que les événements de l'avant-midi n'y étaient pas pour rien…

À la deuxième pause de la matinée, après le cours d'anglais, avec le Professeur McGonagall, Harry avait croisé le blond dans les couloirs quasi-vide du deuxième étage. La brune qui l'avait embrassé le collait au basque et il ne semblait pas être enchanté par cela. Lorsqu'il avait vu le brun, il lui avait fait un petit sourire discret en lançant à la jeune femme un regard meurtrier qu'Harry avait intercepté.

.-« Tu sais, Pansy, j'crois qu'tu devrais aller rejoindre Blaise… J'ai à faire. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Draco s'était dirigé vers Harry sous le regard ahurie de Pansy qui était resté planté dans le milieu du corridor.

.-« Harry! Youhou Harry! Pourrais-tu arrêter de sauter comme ça? Tu me donnes le tournis… »

La voix de Ron tira le brun de ses pensées juste à temps ; il voyait Draco et sa clique avancer vers lui.

.-« Tu sais Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de sympathiser avec des gens comme eux… » Murmura Hermione juste avant que le blond ne s'arrête devant lui.

.-« Salut! Alors tu viens? »

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit signe à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait à la fin du midi, sans faire attention au regard réprobateur d'Hermione. Il suivit le blond jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ne sachant pas où ils mangeaient habituellement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au pied d'un immense saule pleureur, au bord du lac qui prenait place dans le parc de l'école. Les trois garçons qui les accompagnaient, dont le grand brun au yeux bleus et les deux armoires à glace, se laissèrent tomber sur le sol avec un soupir et Pansy, la catin, s'installa sur une serviette de plage qu'elle avait mit dans son sac. Draco, lui, s'installa sur le sol, adossé au tronc de l'arbre en regardant le brun d'un regard interrogateur. Harry rougit lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était rester debout à le fixer.

Il s'installa donc au coté du blond, sans être trop proche de lui, et sortit de son sac un sandwich et un jus.

Il commença à manger en écoutant les autres adolescents parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'osait pas trop s'intégré dans la conversation, trop timide.

.-« …Non mais c'est vrai! Pourquoi ils ne nous laissent pas porter ce que l'on veut dans cette école de dégénéré! »

.-« Pansy, tu connais les règlements de toutes écoles privées ou semi-privées! Le port de l'unifo- »

.-« En plus, ils osent nous avertir lorsqu'on essaie de faire quelque chose avec leurs vêtements de clochard! Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a voulu mettre ces deux horribles couleurs ensemble! »

.-« Pansy… C'est pas si moche que ça. Et puis, tu fais tout pour te faire remarq- »

.-« Et nous obliger à porter des souliers si conventionnels! Sincèrement, vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils manquent d'originalité? »

.-« Je trouve qu'ils sont bien commodes, pour des souliers de collè- »

.-« Et leur bas-collants! Il n'y a pas plus atroce que ça! Ils collent, ils grattent, ils sont trop grand! »

Alors qu'une des armoires à glace allait répliquer, Draco lui murmura du coin des lèvres :

.-« Laisses tomber Vincent, ça sert à rien. »

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui demanda discrètement si elle était toujours comme ça.

.-« Oh oui! Toujours! » Lui répliqua le blond avec une grimace d'exaspération. « Y'a aucun moyen d'lui faire fermer sa grande gueule. Mais bon, après toutes ces années, y'a juste Vincent qui continue à essayer de s'intégré dans sa conversation à sens unique. »

Après ces paroles, le grand brun assis près d'eux éclata de rire.

.-« Au fait, j't'ai pas présenté! Voici Blaise Zambini, celui que j'pourrais considérer comme mon meilleur ami s'il ne me faisait pas faire des coups bas si**¹**… hum passons. Elle, c'est Pansy Parkinson et j'dirai aucun commentaire. Tu vois c'que je veux dire? » Il lui fit un sourire en coin qui le fit rougir. « Celui qui essaie de parler avec elle, c'est Vincent Crabbe. J'crois personnellement qu'il est secrètement amoureux de Pansy, mais il passe son temps à l'nier. Et lui, c'est Grégory Goyle, un grand muet. Enfin, c'est c'qu'on dit, vu le nombre de fois qu'y ouvre la bouche pour parler… »

L'heure de la pose du midi se termina si rapidement qu'Harry en fut déçu. Il aurait aimé continuer de parler avec Draco pendant des heures et des heures encore!

.-« J'te raccompagne jusqu'à ta classe? »

Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer, mais il cacha son malaise le plus qu'il put, bien qu'il soit toujours visible pour le blond.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**¹** Je vous conseil de retenir ça! ;)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Merci d'avoir lu:)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


	8. Chap8 : Une rencontre qui fait avancer l

**Écriveuse : **Bloody'

**Genre : **Bah, j'tannée d'me répèter, anyway, y'a jamais personne qui vient lire ça, donc… allez lire au chapitre d'avant, si vous y tenez tant que ça!

**Base : **Cherchez… Allez, un p'tit effort… OUAIIS Harry Potter!

**Note : **Bon, je sais, je sais, je suis en retard de quoi, deux semaines? Arf… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais le temps me manque. J'ai passé à cinquante centimètres de me tuer, il y a deux semaines de cela, et je dois dire que je suis rester assez traumatiser. Enfin bref, avec la merde que je me suis faites à cause de cela, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps de continuer ma fic, donc, je n'ai aucun chapitre écrit d'avance, sinon deux paragraphes du chapitre 9 (désespérant). Trêve de bavardage, tout ça simplement pour dire que la suite ne devrait pas _trop_ tarder, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de donner un délai. D'ici une ou deux semaines, certainement. Peut-être moins, si j'ai le temps. Je ne vous embête pas plus!

**RAR's :**

**Yuki-piyoko :** Trop bien? °rougit° bah merci, c'est sympa:) Ok, réponse à tes questions ; 1- L'histoire avec le directeur? Aha! Je ne dirai Rien, sans la présence de mon avocat! C'est quelque chose qui sera révélé un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. Promis ;) 2- Les embrouilles avec Blaise? Tu veux dire l'histoire des coups bas de Blaise et Draco? Niaha! Encore, je ne peux pas rien te dire. Mais je te dirai que ça, c'est LE but de l'histoire :P 3- Arf, ça va venir ça aussi, pour l'instant, je suis plutôt en grande heu… ben j'essais d'expliquer un peu la vie d'Harry, et faire aller les choses en douceur quoi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Tout ce que tu m'as demandé te sera révélé dans un avenir proche. Enfin je l'espère… °désespérée° Je dois aussi t'avouer que le Pansy/Vincent n'était pas, mais pas duuuuuu tout prévu! Petit dérapage… °-°;; Merci pour ta review! Ça fait plaisir :)

**Saaeliel :** Toujours làààààààà ! Je suis contente pour çaaaaaaaaa :D Désolé, mais comme je le disais à Yuki-piyoko, je ne peux rien révéler, et encore moins sans la présence de mon avocat! °sort une petite tortue en peluche de sous son lit° Voici Towtue, mon avocat. Mais il est grippé, il ne peut donc pas prendre son poste. Les révélations seront donc reportées à plus tard. AHA! Hermione, censé être gentille et INTÉLLIGENTE? Voici un des points important de l'histoire. Je n'ai rien contre Hermione, et encore moins dans cette fic. Mais comme tu le dis, Hermione est la fille sensée. Tu verras bien, ça ne me sert à rien de continuer à parler tout seule comme ça, tu dois être perdu ;) Merci pour ta review! Tu me remets d'aplomb lol tu me fais surtout pensée à ma meilleure amie :p Tu ne t'appellerais pas Josée, par hasard? (ça serait une coïncidence quelque peu… bizarre O.O).

**Onarluca :** Merci :) Désolé de l'attente :S

**Celine.sLineC-Line :** Tu veux tout savoir des coups bas? Alors je te présente mon avocat, Towtue. Tu devrais prendre un numéro, il a déjà beaucoup de clientes. Hum, navrée, mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant °sourire crispé° °met sa main sur la bouche de sa tortue-de-peluche-avocate° Towtue est malade, donc indisposé pour répondre aux questions auxquelles je ne réponds qu'en sa présence. Barf, t'as pas de chance, je serais mourrue moi, si je serais à ta place 4 pour 10h de net O.O … désolé de l'attente, mais bon, la mort fait réfléchir? Niak.. Bref, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre, il est quand même un peu plus long que les autres! °fière° Merci pour la Review!

**Lovely A :** lol, désolé :P Mais j'en connais tout de même un qui… Bref:l Je sais comment les reviews font plaisir… Faudrait que j'y pense XD Combien de chapitres? Isssh, c'est certain que je dépasse les 15, et même sûrement les 20. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire 50, mais je crois q'elle ne sera pas terminée avant au minimum 25 ou 30 chapitres… À part ça, merci pour la review, Cocotte:)

**Vert Émeraude :** Tu vas être contenteuuuh ce chapitre est principalement axé sur… enfin, sur ça quoi :p Je te donne une info spéciale, mais pas très très heu disons, pertinente? Mais c'est bien de la drague lol :p Merci pour la Review :)

**Inouko :** Looooolll Dégueulasse? Pas yink un peu! Y'a déjà un morceau qui est rester coller sur mon pantalon..°beurk° Je n'ai pas très bien apprécier :P (gueuler comme une conne contre les 'tits-criss qui collent leur gomme, c'est ti pas une belle réaction? Surtout au beau milieu d'un cours trèèèèèèèès silencieux…°sifflote°) loll, je vais dire très heu… dignement que j'ai touuuuut compris à ce que tu me disais à propos de la boisson de heu j'sais-pas-quoi lol Je sais que boire cul-sec c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée (essais de descendre une trentaine de marches pas mal abrupte, quand t'es complètement bourré… les escaliers, disons qu'elles ne sont pas très gentille… elles disparaissent, ou elles changent de places, les )… Ça! LOL trop drole (enfin je trouve… °la fatigue ne me va pas°) un Harry rouge-homard qui se promène dans poudlard… yen a qui vont se poser des questions… Comme je le disais à Saaeliel, Hermione est censé, donc, elle a très raison de faire ça.. tu comprendras plus tard ;) Merci pour ta review, et continu comme ça, j'adore parler de n'importe quoi!

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Oh! Ça c'est gentil! °smile plein de dents° Désolé de l'attente et voici un chapitre un peu plus long! Merci pour la review:D

**Slydawn :** Je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente! Surtout que ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrit… Hum, je crois que ça pourrait bien être une solution.. disons que ça s'en rapproche assez, que Pansy ait embrassé Draco à cause d'un pari de Blaise… Mais… Je n'en dis pas plus! Et ce n,est pas tout à fait ça, non-plus :p Merci pour la review!

Élodie : Arf, la, j'me sens mal! Désolé. Deux semaines, je sais que c'est long, quand on attend quelque chose… Mais le v'la le chapitre 8 ! Ma plus fervante lectrice? Oh comme c'est gentil:D J'attend ta prochaine review avec impatience, mais je t'avertis tout de suite, la suite risque de se faire attendre… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire… Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je n'ai que deux paragraphes d'écrient… -.- Enfin, merci pour la review:)

**Crystal d'avalon :** Eh bien merci! V'la la suite:)

**Virginie Malfoy :** Eh bah! Merci:D

**J'pensais à ça tantôt… Si il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait blablaté avec moi sur MSN, eh bien, mon adresse c'est « Blueberries013 hotmail. com » Je serai ravie:)**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre Huit : **Une rencontre qui fait avancer les choses!

_…. '.-« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta classe? »_

_Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer, mais il cacha son malaise le plus qu'il put, bien qu'il soit toujours visible pour le blond.' …._

Harry arriva chez lui avec un immense sourire, ce qui rendit Lily Potter un peu moins soucieuse. Elle s'était inquiété pour son fils pendant toute la semaine ; il semblait, la plupart du temps, perdu dans ses pensées, les épaules courbées et abordant une mine triste. Profitant de la bonne humeur de son garçon, elle l'enlaçant étroitement et lui colla un gros baiser sonore sur la joue.

.-« M'man! » Fit-il en s'essuyant la joue d'un revers de la main, ce qui la fit glousser.

.-« Ton père et moi avons pensé aller manger au restaurent, ce soir. On ira faire quelques courses au centre commercial après, qu'en dis-tu? Louer un film, ou quelque chose… »

Harry lui fit un sourire énorme, décidément, la journée ne faisait que bien aller!

Après avoir approuver sa mère, il partit dans sa chambre porter son sac d'école et se changer; la tenue obligatoire de l'école était quand même assez chaude. Il revêtit donc un pantalon sport noir et une chemise décontracter blanche. Il y resta environ une heure, rangeant le bordel qui ferait certainement enrager sa mère.

.-« Harry! »

Il descendit dans le salon où il trouva sa mère et son père prêts à partir.

.-« Eh bien, on se met sur son trente et un pour ce soir? » S'exclama la voix enjouée de son père.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en lui tirant la langue et il mit son manteau et ses souliers.

Ils allèrent directement au centre commercial, où il y avait plusieurs variété de restaurants. Ils optèrent pour ''Al Unel Etnegra'', un restaurent espagnol.

.-« Comment a été ta journée, très cher Harry? » lui demanda solennellement James en retenant un rire, voyant son garçon dans la lune, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres

.-« Oh heu… Hum, très bien, très bien, et la tienne? »

Après avoir passé une heure assis autour de la table, à bavarder et à rire, ils quittèrent enfin la terrasse pour aller faire les boutiques de vidéo.

C'est alors que le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui, seul?

.-« Draco? » Murmura-t-il tout bas.

.-« Qu'as-tu dis, Harry chéri? »

Sans répondre, il avança rapidement vers un grand jeune homme à la chevelure blonde presque argenté qui sortait d'une petite épicerie, habillé d'un chandail noir sur lequel était imprimée une immense croix grise, d'un large pantalon noir et des bottes de la même couleur (ses bottes montaient sur ses pantalons et lui arrivaient à la mi-mollet.).

.-« Draco! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et sembla surpris de voir le brun.

.-« Hey salut! »

.-« Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas avec Blaise et les autres? »

.-« Bah en fait, je venais juste acheter un paquet de cigarette… » Il lui montra la petite boîte de carton qu'il tenait dans sa main.

.-« Harry? » Demanda une voix douce.

.-« Ah maman! Je vous présente Draco Malfoy. Drake, voici Lily et James, mes parents. »

.-« Enchanté » Fit le blond en serrant, de sa main libre, celle du père d'Harry.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes. Lily voyait bien les regards étranges que son fils lançait à Draco. James la regardait de la même façon, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école…

.-« Pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas à venir passer la soirée à la maison, Harry? »

.-« Draco? » Demanda timidement le brun.

.-« Oh oui, oui, ce serait avec plaisir! Je n'avais rien de prévu, ce soir! » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

.-« Bon, puisque vous êtes ensemble les garçons, James et moi allons continuer nos courses. Vous nous rejoindrez devant la sortie principale à vingt heures trente? »

.-« Madame Potter? J'ai mon propre moyen de transport. Harry et moi pourrions venir directement vous rejoindre chez vous

? »

.-« Oh, heu, oui d'accord. » Fit-elle en regardant le blond avec méfiance. « Soyez à la maison pour vingt et une heures alors. Harry, voici de l'argent pour vos films. » Elle lui donna plusieurs billets de banque. « À plus tard! » Elle donna un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

Joue qui vira au rose alors qu'il tournait automatiquement son regard émeraude vers Draco qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Lorsque ses parents furent hors de vue, Harry tira Draco dans la première vidéothèque qu'il aperçut. Ils ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps pour choisir le film qu'ils voulaient ; Le Seigneur des Anneaux III, Le Retour du Roi.

Ils allèrent ensuite se promener à l'extérieur, n'aillant plus rien à faire à l'intérieur. Ils s'assirent sur un des bancs aménager à proximité du stationnement, parlant de tout et de rien.

.-« Depuis quand fumes-tu? »

.-« Arf, je ne sais plus exactement… j'ai commencé vers quinze ans, je crois. » Répondit le blond en allumant sa cigarette.

.-« Tu devrais arrêter, c'est nocif pour ta santé! »

.-« Je sais, je sais. » Fit-il en soufflant la fumée dans les airs.

Il renversa sa tête vers l'arrière, laissant à Harry tout le loisir de scruté sa gorge. Son regard se fixa sur la veine qui pulsait le sang à une vitesse constante. Il était obnubilé par elle… Il détourna rapidement le regard, de peur de ne pas résister à la tentation de se pencher et d'aller embrasser sa jugulaire.

.-« C'est une mauvaise habitude. » Dit-il, en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Le blond lui tira la langue et Harry remarqua…

.-« Hey! Tu as un piercing? Je ne l'avais jamais aperçut! »

.-« Je suis obliger de le retirer au collège… »

.-« Montres encore! »

Draco sortit sa langue où prenait place une tige de métal argentée.

.-« Ça ne te fait pas mal? »

.-« Si, mais seulement qu'au début! » Répondit-il. « Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il est vingt heures trente cinq et je ne sais pas où tu habites, on ferait mieux de partir tout de suite. »

Draco se leva, suivit par Harry. Il jeta le mégot de sa cigarette sur le sol et se dirigea dans le stationnement. Il s'arrêta devant une superbe moto sport de couleur argentée.

.-« Wow! » Le blond semblait fier lorsqu'il lui tendit un casque noir rehaussé de flammes bleues.

.-« C'est une Yamaha YZF600R. **¹** »

Alors que le brun enfilait le casque, une pensée le traversa comme une éclaire.

''Je vais être collé contre son dos, je vais être collé à lui…!''

Draco enfourcha sa moto, et fit signe à Harry de faire la même chose.

.-« Accroches-toi bien à moi et ne me lâches pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas dis. »

Harry s'assis derrière lui et passa timidement ses bras autour de la taille du blond, n'osant pas s'appuyer sur lui d'avantage. Le blond poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant d'empoigner les avant-bras du brun et de le tirer vers lui, collant son torse contre son dos. Après cela, il démarra et sortit des limites du centre commercial.

Une fois sur l'autoroute, Harry se colla d'avantage à l'autre adolescent, profitant de l'occasion et se servant de la peur comme excuse.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Potter une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Les lumières du salon semblaient être allumées, Lily et James devaient déjà être rentré.

.-« Viens. » Dit Harry et il prit la main de Draco dans la sienne sans s'en être rendu compte.

Il le conduisit à l'intérieur, où Lily les attendait. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut la main de son fils dans celle du grand blond.

.-« Oops! » Le brun lâcha la main de Draco en rougissant un peu.

Sa mère ne fit aucun commentaire et leur souhaita un bon film, en restant quelque peu sceptique quant à laisser les deux garçons dans la chambre d'Harry, seuls.

Harry se félicita d'avoir un peu rangé le bordel qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur son lit avec les deux sacs de croustilles qu'ils avaient acheté, alors que Draco insérait le DVD dans le lecteur. Il vint le rejoindre après.

Le film était entamé depuis une trentaine de minutes lorsque Draco passa son bras autour des épaules du brun, le rapprochant de lui. Harry était gêné de cette proximité, mais ne s'en dégagea pas.

Quand le film se termina, Harry était entièrement adossé à Draco, son bras droit reposant sur son torse, entre son épaule et sa taille, et sa tête était enfouit dans son cou. Le blond avait toujours un bras autour de ses épaules.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**¹ **Il fallait trop que je case ça… C'est mon futur Joujou :P Une pic? La v'la (en noir par exemple..) : http/ www . yokohama-city . com / mc / impre / fobike / yzf600r.jpg

Suffit de retirer les espaces… et d'ajouter un "/" et un ":" après le http...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Merci d'avoir lu:)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


	9. Chap9 : Quand la Maman veut en savoir pl

**Titre :** Amour d'École

**Genre :** Slash, UA, Amour, Trahison… :P

**Auteur :** Moi, BloodyBlackGirl, aussi connu sous le surnom de Bloody', la Folle-Alliée ou encore **_A_**nirtak lol

**Source :** Si vous en êtes encore à vous demander ça, je vous conseil de faire demi-tour o.o

**Note :** Je tiens particulièrement à m'excuser, et à raconter ma vie! Bon, premièrement, je m'excuse pour la longue attente, mais de un, j'ai vraiment bloqué sur ce chapitre, je n'arrivais pas à en faire ce que je voulais… Et comme je ne voulais pas encore le recommencer, je l'ai laissé comme ça. Ça se rapproche assez de mon idée de départ, mais je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Et de deux, plein de choses sont arrivés cette semaine! J'ai vraiment de l'argent à gaspiller, donc, je me suis acheté un avocat vivant lol! (une tortue, pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant lol) Mais je ne m'attarderai pas la-dessus! J'ai aussi passé le plus beau jour de ma vie ce lundi, et je ne pouvais décidément pas passé la soirée sur ma fic lol -.-° Et dernièrement, j'adooooore faire de la Moto:D

Bon, assez parlé!

**RARs :**

**Inouko :** Lol je vais les éviter aussi, la prochaine fois, les marches… que des meurtrières, c'est moi qui t'le dit! Ben la… faut qu'il en mette, des souliers! Y va quand même pas y aller nu-pieds, nah? o.O Et je suis PAS une grand-mère XD Anti-tabagiste (lol) moi ça! Nah mais! Y'a rien de mieux qu'une clope pour décompressé avant un examen! Mais hey les jeunes, c'est pas bien fumé, nah nah! Lol fallait bien que je trouve une excuse pour que Draco reste à couché chez Ryry! Et rien de mieux qu'un looooong film… et le Titanic, ça me tentait pas ben ben lol ;) Il en a une, ton couzin? L'est merdeux.. Quoique, je ne me plaindrai jamais d'être passagère… Surtout avec la bécane de Coco lol (cherche pas a savoir lol) C'est super trop top, les Motos! ;D Sauf que coté assurance, c'est crssement cher:P Au moins tu t'en vas à quelque part toi! Moi je reste cloîtré chez moi pendant toutes les vacances… Bah au fond.. Je m'en vais quand même à Québec Lundi lol Et raconte-moi ta vie quand tu veux lol, j'adore jasé de n'importe quoi! J'ai pas vraiment posté très vite, mais ça, c'est juste un détail XD Merci pour ta (looooooongue) review ;D

**Audi-chan :** Bah je peux pas vraiment te donné des réponses, parce qu'elles sont pas mal toutes dans ce chapitre-ci lol :P Merci pour la review!

**Tête de Nœud :** Bah Merci Gros:D Et désolé de l'attente :(

**Celine.sLineC-Line :** AAARF! Je suis Désolééééé l'attente était (encooooooooore) encore plus grosse! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN T-T J'espère que tu vas aimer… même si c'est cours.. encore… °soupir°

**Tiffany Shin :** Bah merci pour la review! Et pour le lien, t'as qu'a tapé YZF600R sur google, et elle va t'apparaître ;)

**Louvegrise :** Je crois que cette fois-ci, j'ai °trop° prit mon temps XD J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre-ci autant que les autres:)

**Jessy :** Ouais, hu:P

**ChibiMania :** T'en fait pas, pour Harry et Draco, c'est prévu pour être à l'école ;) Et je dois t'avouer que c'était pas vraiment prévu, que Drake ait un piercing lol Mais bon, autant mettre ce que j'aime dans cette fic :) Je sais, ça n'avance pas très vite… mais bon, j'aime faire durer le plaisir :D S'enlacer devant Le Retour du Roi? C'est toujours mieux que rien XD et j,avoue que je préfère ça, que le Titanic lol Merci pour ta review:)

**Thealie :** Hop la! Ou est-ce que tu as prit cette idée? °va caché Towtue-l'avocat sous son lit° Je suis désolé, mais mon avocat étant indisponible, je ne peux répondre à vos questions… Revenez heu.. l'année prochaine! XD lol Nah sincèrement, je peux pas répondre à ces questions la, tu verras au fil de la fic! ;) Merci pour la review!

**Slydawn :** Oh c'est triste:S J'espère pour toi que ça va s'arranger! Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ça! 

**Alinemcb54 :** lol merci! Et je la continus sans problème! Même si je suis quelque peu en retard dans mon horaire

**Crystal d'avalon :** lol bah c'est certain que… j'ai essayé de dessiné la position °bande de perverses, j'ai jamais que c'était une position hum niak :p° mais j'y arrive pas lol, mais je trouve ça romantique.. (enfin, La position lol pas la fin du chapitre XD) Désolé pour l'attente du chap, mais bon, j'ai comme qui dirait, un peu bloqué -.- merci pour la review!

**Élodie : **°imite les homards° bah merci gros:D Et je dois dire que je m'excuse quand même pour l'attente lol :P mon age? Bah je frôle les 15 ans lol je vais les avoir dans 16 jours :) °Bonneuh-fêteuh-na-mwa! Bonneuh-fêteuh-na-mwa!° merci pour la review! Ça fait vraiment plaisir #.#

**Virginie Malfoy : **Oh c'est merdique de pas avoir le net! J'espère que c'est réglé! Harry, aimé? Niak! Je crois bien, oui lol :p Merci pour ta review!

**Dragonauxyeux2chat :** Pour l'amour est si lent? Heum Je dirai a cause de la gêne? De l'insécurité? À part ça, désolé de l'attente et j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre:) et merci pour la review!

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf :** Quand la Maman veut en savoir plus…

…. ' _… Harry était entièrement adossé à Draco, son bras droit reposant sur son torse, entre son épaule et sa taille, et sa tête était enfouit dans son cou. Le blond avait toujours un bras autour de ses épaules. ' _….

Il était passé une heure du matin lorsque Lily entra dans la chambre de son fils. Son but premier était d'avertir les garçons que Draco pouvait coucher à la maison, mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle resta figé devant le tableau que faisait son fils et son ami. Ils étaient enlacés d'une façon qui semblait si… tendre? Harry dormait visiblement, alors que Draco zappait les chaînes de télévision, tenant la télécommande de la main qui n'enserrait pas Harry. Il tourna la tête vers elle lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Lily aurait préféré que les deux garçons soient endormis alors qu'ils étaient enlacés de cette manière ; Elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas non-plus refermer la porte sans rien dire… Finalement, ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

.-« Heu… J'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop si je reste dormir ici ce soir? Je ne voudrais pas le réveiller… » Dit-il en baissant le regard sur le brun appuyé sur lui.

.-« Non! Non, bien sûr que non, ça ne dérange pas… » Elle lui fit un sourire crispé avant de refermer doucement la porte.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il fut parfaitement conscient que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Habituellement, ses draps n'étaient pas chauffant, son lit n'était pas si confortable et normalement, son oreiller ne lui caressait pas les cheveux. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et recula précipitamment son visage en voyant celui du blond si près du sien. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était couché sur le torse de son ami, sa jambe droite par-dessus les siennes. Il rougit et se détacha du blond qui le fixa de ses yeux gris.

.-« Hum… Salut » fit-il en sortant du lit, extrêmement gêner de la précédente position. « Tu… tu as passé une bonne nuit? »

.-« Excellante à tes coté. » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il y eut un moment de silence, qui fut interrompu par des cognements à la porte.

.-« Les garçons? » La voix de Lily était étouffée. « Je peux entrer? »

.-« Heu… Comme toujours, maman. »

C'est une femme rousse quelque peu gêner qui pénétra dans la chambre. Elle tenait dans ses mains une pile de linge, tous plier et qui sentait le propre. Elle les déposa au pied du lit, et se tourna vers les deux garçons, son fils étant toujours debout.

.-« Hum, Draco, est-ce que tu restes pour déjeuné? »

Regardant l'heure, les deux étudiants s'aperçurent qu'il était midi passé.

.-« J'pourrai pas, désolé. J'ai rendez-vous, amicalement hein! Avec Blaise c't'après-midi. De même que j'vais devoir y aller 'de suite. »

Il sortit du lit, embrassa Harry sur la joue, remercia Lily et quitta la chambre. Quelques instant plus tard, ils purent entendre le bruit d'une moto qu'on démarrait et qui s'éloignait rapidement.

Sous le regard scrutateur de sa mère, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Draco l'avait embrassé devant elle!

.-« Harry, je… Enfin, ton père et moi on… eh bien, on aurait hum quelques questions à te poser… »

Harry fut surpris de voir ses joues prendre une teinte rose. Mais elle ne baissa pas le regard, le défiant silencieusement de la contredire, ou de seulement lui répondre 'non'. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la suivit dans les escaliers, jusqu'au salon. Son père passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui séparait le living de la cuisine.

.-« Ah tiens, bon après-midi, Harry. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire, avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied, ses mains étant occupées avec un plateau contenant trois tasses et une théière, et de s'asseoir sur le canapé. « J'ai cru voir ton ami partir… Tu l'as vexé? »

.-« Heu non, il devait aller voir un ami… »

.-« Ah bon. » Il but une gorgé de thé, en fixant sa femme d'un regard interrogateur. « Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais des choses importantes à nous révélées? »

Harry haussa un sourcil devant l'expression hésitante qu'abordait son père. Il questionna sa mère du regard, mais elle ne fit que lui faire un faible sourire.

.-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… »

Lily fronça les sourcils devant sa réponse et Harry sut immédiatement qu'il n'avait vraiment pas répondu la bonne chose.

.-« Harry James Potter! » Il s'enfonça encore plus dans les cousins. « Je te connais depuis seize ans! N'essais pas de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi! »

.-« Mais enfin, maman, je… »

.-« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne! Qui est ce garçon? »

.-« Je.. c'est un ami! Mais bon sang, de quoi tu parles! »

.-« Ton langage, jeune homme! Je parle de la façon dont vous étiez enlacer, cette nuit! Et ne nie pas, je vous ai vu! »

Harry resta muet pendant quelques secondes avant de rougir et d'essayer encore plus de disparaître entre les coussins du canapé.

.-« Je.. Nous n'avons rien fait! Ce n'est que mon ami! » Cria-t-il. « Même si j'aimerais que ça sois plus… » Il murmura la dernière partie, mais ses parents l'entendirent tout de même.

Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer des heures et des heures. Finalement, ce fut James qui le brisa.

.-« Tu… je… enfin… Tu aimes les… garçons? » Son ton était franchement hésitant, mais fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Harry sauta en bas du sofa en hurlant un « NON! », mais il se laissa tomber par terre, la tête dans les mains.

.-« Non… » souffla-t-il. « Non… je… » La tension de la pièce était palpable. « Oui. »

.-« Oh!… Je… hum, bien, bien! Nous en sommes certains, à présent! »

Harry releva brusquement la tête à la voix de sa mère, qui semblait presque soulagée. Il resta interloqué un moment, la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant, en s'agenouillant à ses coté, et le prit dans ses bras, le réconfortant de son étreinte maternelle.

.-« Mais… maman, je… »

.-« J'étais un peu réticente d'abordé ce sujet avec toi, Harry, mais les évènements des semaines passés m'ont quelque peu convaincue… »

.-« Je.. Quoi! »

.-« Tu n'as jamais amené de filles à la maison, crétin! » S'exclama son père avec un gros sourire. « On commençait à se poser des questions! »

Le jeune Potter tourna au rouge vif avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

.-« Alors… je… ça… ça ne vous dérange pas? » Questionna-t-il d'un ton incertain.

.-« Mais bien sur que non, mon chéri! » Sa mère raffermit son étreinte. « Il est vrai que ce sera un peu dur de penser que je ne serai jamais grand-mère, mais nous t'aimons, peu importe qui tu aimes! »

Le brun se sentit immédiatement soulagé, et il se détendit avec un petit sourire timide.

.-« Et Draco, c'est ton petit-ami? » Lança Potter Senior avec un sourire fendu jusqu'au oreille.

.-« P'pa! »

.-« Il embrasse bien, au moins? »

.-« Papa! »

Il lui lança un coussin en pleine figure. L'atmosphère était beaucoup moins tendu que quelques minutes auparavant.

Devant l'air déconfit de James, les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivit par le concerné.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu:)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**

Si l'envie tente à quelqu'un, j'adore MSN lol

Blueberries013 (a) hot mail . com


	10. Chap10 : Un Début !

**Titre :** Amour d'École

**Genre :** Slash, UA, Amour, Trahison… :P

**Auteur :** Moi, BloodyBlackGirl :P

**Source :** Si vous en êtes encore à vous demander ça, je vous conseil de faire demi-tour o.o

**Note :** Pardon, Pardon, Pardon! Mille et un Pardons! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé! J'ai bloqué comme pas possible sur ce chapitre! Une chance que je m'étais faite un plan, parce que, pour être sincère, je n'avais plus aucune idée du but de cette fic:S Mais puisque je suis la fille la plus intelligente du monde ( :D ), je m'étais fait un plan! Lol

Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, ne serait-ce que pour vous dire que les updates ne devraient plus être séparé que de plusieurs semaines (les vacances de Noël vont me laisser amplement le temps d'Écrire :D ) Donc, je vous dirais même, à la semaine prochaine :D

Et dernière chose : Un Chapitre un peu plus long, pour me faire pardonner!

* * *

**Chapitre Dix :** Un Début !

…. '_Devant l'air déconfit de James, les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivit par le concerné.'_ ….

La fin de semaine se passa pour le mieux, pour Harry. Ses parents n'avaient plus abordé le sujet de son homosexualité (il avait encore quelque difficulté à se le rentrer dans la tête) et ils n'agissaient pas différemment avec lui. Le dimanche, il avait reçu un appel de Dean, lui demandant de venir les rejoindre au terrain de basket dix minutes plus tard. Cette rencontre l'avait grandement soulagé…

**_Flash Back_**

.-« Hey Harry! Par ici! » Hurla une voix.

.-« Salut Seamus! Alors les gars, pourquoi nous réunir dans un parc, alors qu'on pourrait aller se faire un ciné? »

Dean et Seamus étaient assis côte à côte sur un muret de béton, Ron était debout devant eux et Hermione était assise par terre. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le sol près d'elle.

.-« En fait, 'Ry, on ne le sait pas plus que toi, ils ne voulaient pas rien nous dire avant que tu ne sois là… » Fit la voix boudeuse de Ron.

.-« En fait, les gars… » Commença Seamus, hésitant, avant d'être coupé par Dean.

.-« Peu importe vos opinions, ça ne changera rien! »

.-« Hum.. en fait, Dean et moi on… » Il fuit le regard de ses amis, avant de murmuré un petit « on est ensemble » si doucement qu'Harry ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

.-« Pardon? » Dit Ron, une expression interloqué sur le visage. Harry crut même un instant qu'il était choqué, ou encore dégoûté. « J'ai rien compris, gars, tu pourrais répéter? »

.-« Seamus et moi, on est ensemble! » S'exclama fortement Dean, défiant les trois autres du regard.

.-« Ahh! Je commençais à croire que vous ne nous le diriez jamais! »

Harry, Dean et Seamus tournèrent la tête si vite vers le roux, qu'ils purent presque entendre leurs vertèbres craquer.

.-« Quoi? » Demanda le rouquin, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

.-« Heu… en fait… »

.-« Ron, je crois qu'ils sont plus sous le choc de savoir que tu les acceptes! Je crois savoir que tu n'étais pas très respectueux envers les gens.. différents… » Le renseigna Hermione, avec un petit sourire en coin.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Savoir que deux de ses amis étaient dans le même… 'état' que lui le rassurait totalement, mais qu'en plus, Ron, son meilleur ami, accepte leur homosexualité lui enlevait un poids des épaules.

Cependant, il n'avait pas parlé de quoi que ce soit à ce propos, à ses amis. Il tenait à être en accord avec lui-même, avant de « s'exposer » officiellement.

Il s'était endormi comme une masse le soir-même, sans devoir penser comment réagirait ses amis s'ils l'apprenaient…

Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne humeur, et sauta dans la douche. Il se savonna rapidement en chantonnant à tue-tête (sa mère, qui était en congé, cogna à sa porte en lui criant d'arrêter d'essayer d'imité un cochon qu'on égorge). Il sortit de la salle de bain de meilleure humeur qu'il était auparavant (si c'était possible), souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Il descendit à la cuisine, plaqua un petit baiser sur la joue de sa mère, qui le regarda bizarrement.

.-« Harry Chéri, tu es certain que tu te sens bien? »

Ce à quoi Harry lui répondit un « Ouiii » strident, la tête enfoncée dans le réfrigérateur, à la recherche d'un quelconque déjeuné à se mettre sous la dent.

Il prit finalement une pomme, et sa mère haussa un sourcil.

.-« Depuis quand manges-tu des fruits, et encore plus des pommes, toi? »

.-« Hmm »

Il mit ses souliers en vitesse, attrapa sa veste, prit son sac, et, de sa main libre, libéra sa bouche dans laquelle la pauvre pomme se faisait déchiqueter.

.-« J'vais être en retard! À ce soir M'man! » Et il quitta la maison.

Une fois l'autobus arrivé à l'école, il rejoignit Ron, qui, comme toujours, l'attendait devant les portes de l'école. Il vit Draco, lequel, une cigarette entre les lèvres, lui fit un coucou de la main. Le blond tourna son regard vers Blaise, et revint vers Harry, qui parlait avec Ron, attendant Dean et Seamus.

Harry, qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, le vit s'avancer vers eux, un sourire en coin. Il s'arrêta à coté de lui, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il tira sur sa cigarette et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

.-« Hello Dear! Ça va? »

Harry, qui essayait d'imiter une tomate bien mûre sous le regard de merlan frit de Ron, répondit par l'affirmative.

Il ne savait plus ou se mettre. La proximité de Draco le faisait se sentir toute chose, mais le regard stupéfait de Ron le mettait mal à l'aise.

.-« Hum… » Il essaya tant bien que mal de partir une conversation sur un sujet neutre, mais la seule chose qui lui venait en tête était ''Il sent bon, il sent bon, il sent bon''

Finalement, le grand blond coupa court à sa petite introspection intérieur, en disant au roux qu'il l'empruntait jusqu'au début des cours.

Il entraîna donc le brun, son bras encerclant toujours ses épaules.

Ils bavardèrent, enfin, Draco parlait de n'importe quoi, alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées.

.-« Hey ho, tu m'écoutes? Parce que lah, ça fait des heures que j't'appel! »

.-« Heum, excuses-moi… » Harry rougit un peu. « Je, je pensais… »

.-« Ah? Et à quoi? À moi j'espère! » Fit le blond avec un sourire espiègle.

Harry sentit les papillons de son estomac faire la course.

* * *

.-« Tu sais Harry, je crois que tu devrais peut-être essayer le gel… » 

.-« Tu le sais Neville, il n'y a rien qui fonctionne avec mes cheveux! »

.-« Oui, mais tu n'as jam- »

.-« Hey Draco! » Harry coupa court à la conversation qu'il avait avec Neville.

Ils sortaient tous les deux de leur cours d'Histoire (et c'était bien le seul cours qu'il n'avait pas avec ses autres amis), et Neville avait décidé qu'il forcerait Harry à se badigeonner le crâne avec du gel infâme. En voyait le grand blond tourné le corridor dans lequel ils marchaient, Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion, occasion qu'il regretta bien vite, puisqu'il n'avait rien à lui dire.

Alors que Draco se dirigeait vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres, Harry essaya de trouvé une excuse pour l'avoir appeler. Chose qui était bien difficile lorsqu'on essayait de se concentré sur autre chose que regarder la façon dont ses hanches se balançaient lorsqu'il marchait, et son sourire, sourire, aaaah…

.-« Si c'est pas mon p'tit Harry! »

Harry réagit au quart de tour (bon, il n'était pas grand, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui dire… Draco dépassait le mètre quatre vingt-cinq, alors que lui n'atteignait pas encore le mètre soixante-quinze… D'accord, il avait peut-être une raison!)

.-« Je suis pas petit! »

Draco eut un sourire goguenard. Il se pencha vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

.-« Noooon, t'es plus grand qu'moi, voyons! »

Harry rougit de la proximité… et rougit encore plus lorsque le blond déposa un baiser sur sa joue… ou sur le coin de ses lèvres? Entre les deux peut-être?

.-« Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi? » Reprit le blond.

.-« Heu… Je.. je voulais…te… Manger! Heu je veux dire, tu veux venir manger avec nous, ce midi? » Se reprit-il de justesse, évitant de croisé le regard son homonyme, qu'il savait être moqueur.

.-« Ouais, ouais pourquoi pas? »

Harry soupira de soulagement, se trouvant véritablement stupide. De plus, Neville était planté à coté d'eux, ne pipant pas un mot.

.-« J'viendrai te voir à ta case, vers… heu, midi et quart? »

Harry acquiesça.

Le blond lui fit une accolade, planta un baiser tout près de ses lèvres, encore, salua Neville d'un signe de tête, et les quitta.

Harry arriva, impatient, à son dernier cours de l'avant-midi, qui s'avérait être maths… Et Rogue ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

.-« Potter! J'ai à vous parler à la fin du cours. Ne vous défilez pas, sinon, RETENUE! »

Il se tourna ensuite vers le tableau noir, inscrivant la matière pour l'heure qui suivrait.

.-« Enfin! »

La cloche libératrice sonnait, après ce qui semblait être pour Harry (et pas qu'Harry d'ailleurs, si l'on se fiait aux expressions soulagées des élèves), une éternité.

.-« POTTER! »

Harry dit à Ron qu'il le rejoindrait à la cantine plus tard, et que, de toute façon, il devait attende Draco. Ron le regarda bizarrement, avant d'acquiescer.

.-« Potter, Potter, Potter… Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je ne fais pas cela par bonté de cœur! Mais je me dois de vous avertir… Bien que cela me répugne! »

Harry, dans son fort intérieur, n'avait qu'une seule envie, quitté cette salle de classe maudite pour rejoindre son BadBoy…

.-« Le jeune homme à qui vous parliez l'autre soir, Draco Malfoy, » Harry releva immédiatement la tête en entendant le nom du blond. « n'est pas une très bonne fréquentation. Je vous conseil, malheureusement pour moi, de vous tenir loin de ce genre de racaille. Il vous coûtera plus que ce que vous pouvez en penser… » Il reprit immédiatement. « Mais ne croyez pas que je fais cela pour vous! Maintenant, ouste, et que j'entende dire que vous avez parler de cela à vos amis…. »

Bien qu'intrigué par les propos de son professeur honnis, le brun n'en prit pas compte, et quitta la salle avec empressement, heureux de pouvoir enfin rejoindre son « Sexy ».

* * *

.-« L'était presque temps, mec! » 

Harry sursauta brusquement en entendant la voit du blond.

.-« Oh pardon, mais c'est Rogue qui m'a retenu… »

.-« Hum, okay! Alors, on y va? » Rajouta-t-il une fois qu'Harry eut fini de placer ses cartables sur sa tablette.

.-« Ouais! C'est parti! »

Il parcoururent les couloirs qui menaient à la cantine ensemble, parlant peu.

Harry était un peu nerveux de la réaction de ses amis. Il savait qu'ils l'accepteraient, ce serait un peu ridicule que ce soit le contraire, après la relation entre Dean et Seamus, mais il était tout de même un peu agité à propos de cela.

''De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on était ensemble!''

Il guida Draco jusqu'à la table de ses amis, qui les regardèrent un après l'autre. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

.-« Hum, les gars, je vous présente Draco Malfoy! Je l'ai invité à manger avec nous… j'espère que ça ne dérange pas? »

.-« Non bien sur! » S'exclama Dean, tout sourire.

Les autres approuvèrent, souriant, alors qu'Hermione fronçait encore plus les sourcils.

Tout se passait bien au début. Harry souriait franchement, heureux d'avoir le blond à ses cotés.

Mais son amusement se dégrada au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait Hermione commenté tout ce que disait son nouvel ami. Vint un moment ou elle en mit trop…

.-« Non mais tu te prends pour qui! Parler comme ça! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Draco se leva brusquement de la table, regardant furieusement Hermione. On pouvait aisément lire dans son regarde qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie ; frapper la jeune femme.

Malgré elle, Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Mais elle le provoqua encore plus.

.-« Les gens comme toi ne valent pas de la merde..! »

Draco lui lança un dernier regard de haine, avant de tourner les talons. Harry bondit de son siège, regardant Hermione avec une expression déçu, et parti rejoindre le blond sans tarder.

.-« Draco! Attend! »

Le blond s'arrêta brusquement. Il tourna la tête vers le petit brun semblant partagé entre deux choses.

.-« Écoutes Drake, je sais que.. enfin, Hermione est très protectrice, je sais que… qu'elle en a mit trop, mais elle ne voulait pas te- »

.-« Voulait pas quoi? Me faire chié, peut-être! » Finalement, le blond avait opté pour la colère. « Eh b'en, tu lui diras que… non, rien laisse tomber! »

Et il le planta là, sans plus de forme.

La fin de la journée semblait ne pas vouloir arriver.

Harry était à son dernier cours de l'après-midi, le visage appuyé sur sa main, l'expression morne et les yeux perdu, regardant sans le voir le cahier posé sur son bureau. De sa main libre, il tenait son crayon, barbouillant dans ses notes de cours, n'écoutant pas un traître mot de ce que disait son professeur de Science Physique.

Il n'avait pas reparlé à Hermione depuis l'incident du midi, et il était toujours en colère contre elle. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire de tord, mais ce qu'elle avait fait l'avait tout de même blessé. Encore plus après que Draco l'ait laissé seul, sans lui dire un mot. Il l'avait recroisé, avant d'entré dans le cours de Mme. Chourave, mais le blond ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.. ni même un regard, après réflexion…

Et s'il était sincère avec lui-même, il pourrait dire que la seule chose qu'il ait envie de faire était de se recroqueviller contre le mur, et de pleurer de tout son soul.

Après l'humiliation que lui avait faite Hermione, Harry doutait que le blond ne veuille ne serait-ce que lui reparler…

La cloche sonna enfin, et tous les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, pressé de rentrer chez eux. Tous? Non, Harry lui, traînaient derrière les autres.

Il fit son sac sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il mettait à l'intérieur. Il mit sa veste, lança son sac sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers son autobus… quelle belle couleur tout de même, ce jaune…

Il était devant la porte de son superbe (noté bien le sarcasme) moyen de transport lorsque soudainement, son bras fut tiré vers l'arrière, l'obligeant par ce fait même à se tourner vers la personne qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

Il fut surpris de reconnaître le visage du blond, à quelques centimètres du sien. Les même papillons de son ventre firent des bons, et repartirent dans un marathon effréné.

Sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, Draco le traîna quelques pas plus loin.

.-« Écoutes Harry, je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce midi. Je.. j'crois que j'me suis laisser emporter. » Il semblait vraiment regretter. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu… enfin, je ne veux pas te perdre Harry. Je sais qu'on n'se connaît pas beaucoup, et que ça n'fait pas vraiment longtemps non plus, mais j'tiens à toi plus que c'que j'devrais… »

Le brun, sous le choc, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais des mains aggripèrent sa taille et il fut collé contre le torse du blond. Ce dernier baissa la tête et…

Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond se poser sur les siennes. À vrai dire, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout!

Il ferma rapidement ses paupières, profitant du moment, se doutant qu'il ne durerait pas.

Bien vite, le blond détacha ses lèvres des siennes, mais, au lieu de se reculer comme Harry le pensait, il ne fit que murmurer ;

.-« Bien plus que c'que je n'le devrais… » Avant de recoller sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il emprisonna les lèvres du petit brun entre les siennes, les caressants, les pressant contre sa bouche.

Après quelques instant, il inséra sa langue entre les lèvres d'Harry, le serrant encore plus contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, sous les regards abasourdis des jeunes femmes assises dans l'autobus du brun.

Finalement, Draco brisa le baiser, appuyant son front contre celui d'Harry, le fixant dans les yeux. Le regard du brun était interrogateur, un peu timide aussi, mais surtout anxieux.

Draco ferma de nouveau les paupières.

.-« Bien plus… » Et il reprit les lèvres du brun pour un baiser désespéré, qui laissa Harry à bout de souffle, accompagné par les papillons de son ventre, qui avaient soudainement décidé qu'ils émigraient vers ses jambes…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu:)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**

P.S. : J'fais pas les RaR's.. j'ai appris que ne voulait plus?

Je vais m'arranger pour faire un blog de réponse… anyway,

Un gros merci à TOUT le monde pour vos encouragements :D


	11. Chap11 : On Commence?

**Écriveuse** Bloody'

**Genre : **Hm, Slash, lime… (ouaiiiis héhé :P)

**Base : **C'est pas difficile à deviner!

**Note :** Chapitre posté plus tôt que prévu! Bande de chanceux :P À part ça, je vous dis que c'est environ à partir de ce chapitre qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet :P Eh oui, vous allez devoir m'endurez pour un long moment encore :P

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :** On Commence?

_… .-« Bien plus… » Et il reprit les lèvres du brun pour un baiser désespéré, qui laissa Harry à bout de souffle, accompagné par les papillons de son ventre, qui avaient soudainement décidé qu'ils émigraient vers ses jambes… …_

En arrivant chez lui, Harry monta directement dans sa chambre, balança son sac sur le sol, et sauta dans son lit. Il y resta étendu, sur le dos, les bras en croix, un sourire niais aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que sa mère, qui l'avait entendu rentré, monte dans sa chambre.

Au son des pas de Lily dans les escaliers, Harry se redressa brusquement, se mit en position assise, et essaya de se débarrasser de son air béat.

.-« Harry? Je savais que je t'avais entendu entr- Harry? Ça va mon chou? »

.-« Oui, oui Maman, ça va, ça va très bien, même… » Fit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

.-« Harry? Tu n'as pas pris de drogue, n'est-ce pas? Harry? »

.-« Quoi? Non! Non… » Répondit-il, lointainement. « Mais on pourrait considérer ses baisers comme une drogue, oui.. » Rajouta-t-il tout bas, mais sa mère l'entendit tout de même.

.-« Ses baisers? Tu.. toi… Draco? »

.-« Hm? »

La rousse abandonna bien vite, en vue du manque de réaction de son fils, qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa bulle.

Pendant le repas du soir, Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté son rêve. Il avait encore les yeux dans le vague, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce que ses parents lui disaient.

.-« … Et c'est à ce moment là que le concierge est sortit du placard, habillé tout en rose, et portant un tutu! »

.-« QUOI? » Harry écarquilla les yeux devant son père, qui se marrait de l'expression de son visage.

.-« La preuve flagrante qu'il n'écoutait pas! » Réussit à dire James, en reprenant son souffle. « Tu vas m'écouter, la? Bon. Ta mère a mentionné toi, parlant de te droguer à des baisers?… »

Harry tourna instantanément son regard vers la rousse, qui regardait le plafond en sifflotant.

* * *

Le mardi matin il était, bien que de bonne humeur face aux événements de la veille, tout de même un peu nerveux. Pourquoi Draco l'avait-il embrassé de cette manière?

Il se prépara lentement, réfléchissant au comportement qu'il devrait prendre face à Draco. Il devait s'avouer être très heureux d'avoir embrassé le garçon qui lui tapait dans l'œil depuis quelques semaines, mais il était assez gêné. C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait une relation avec quelqu'un de son sexe (Oh d'accord, il avait déjà regardé bien des hommes, mais sans plus!) et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela.

Mais bon, il ne devrait pas se prendre la tête à propos de cela, n'est-ce pas?

Est-ce que Draco l'aimait?

.-« Harry! Dépêches-toi mon cœur, tu vas être en retard! »

Passant un dernier coup de brosse inutile dans ses cheveux indomptables, Harry sortit enfin de sa chambre, salua sa mère et partit vers son arrêt d'autobus.

Il continua à se poser des questions pendant tout le trajet, si bien qu'une adolescente plus jeune que lui fut obliger de le secouer pour qu'il consente à sortir de son bel autobus jaune canari.

''Et s'il se moquait de moi?''

.-« Hey Bébé! »

Harry sursauta brusquement en entendant, de un, la voix de Draco le tirer de ses pensées (il était déjà au collège?), et de deux, le surnom que le blond venait de lui donner.

Ce dernier l'attira tendrement contre lui, lui plaquant un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Il entoura ensuite ses épaules de son bras droit, et l'entraînant avec lui, commença à lui parler.

.-« Hum, j'suis désolé pour, heu hier. Enfin, j'veux dire, j'm'excuse pas de t'avoir embrassé! » L'estomac du brun fit un bond. « J'parle de t'avoir laisser en plan, comme ça… »

_**Flash Back**_

Finalement, Draco brisa le baiser, appuyant son front contre celui d'Harry, le fixant dans les yeux. Le regard du brun était interrogateur, un peu timide aussi, mais surtout anxieux.

Draco ferma de nouveau les paupières.

.-« Bien plus… » Et il reprit les lèvres du brun pour un baiser désespéré, qui laissa Harry à bout de souffle, accompagné par les papillons de son ventre, qui avaient soudainement décidé qu'ils émigraient vers ses jambes…

Mais le baiser ne dura pas aussi longtemps que les précédents, le blond l'ayant terminé un peu plus brusquement. Il se détacha rapidement d'Harry, lui envoyant un dernier regard, lourd d'une émotion que le brun ne pu déterminer, avant de partir rejoindre Blaise, qui l'attendait non loin de là, sans lui dire un seul mot.

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

.- «Tu es excusé Draco… »

Le blond lui fit un sourire radieux avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. Ils continuèrent à parler ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la cloche annonçant que les cours commençaient dans environ cinq minutes, sonne.

Draco continua de parler avec le brun, se dirigeant tous les deux vers le casier de ce dernier.

.-« Dépêches-toi Harry, je ne crois pas que Rogue serait content si nous étions en retard à son cours! »

Harry acquiesça à la phrase de son meilleur ami, qui l'attendait. Il prit ses effets et se tourna vers Draco, avec l'intention de lui souhaiter une bonne période, mais le blond le devança, une idée bien précise en tête.

Il pencha son visage sur celui du brun, happant ses lèvres dans les siennes, pour un baiser bref, mais empli de promesses. Il se détacha de lui, le temps de lui faire un clin d'œil, avant d'embrasser tendrement son front, et de le quitter pour rejoindre ses amis, qu'il avait aperçu non loin d'eux.

Dès que Draco fut hors de son champ de vision, Harry se tourna brusquement vers le roux, qui le regardait, les yeux exorbités.

-« Mec, je crois qu'on va devoir parler! »

Harry rougit, mais suivit tout de même son ami jusqu'à son cours de mathématique. Rogue, qui attendait devant la porte que tous ses élèves soient à leur place, lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

Les paroles que son professeur lui avaient dites la veille lui revinrent en mémoire (« Il vous coûtera plus que ce que vous pouvez en penser… »), mais il secoua la tête pour les chasser.

-« SILENCE! »

Au son de la voix du professeur, toutes les conversations s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, et on pu entendre une mouche zzzzzi-zzzzzté tout près de la fenêtre.

-« Bien. Pour commencer, j'ai décidé que je vous changerais tous de place. Il y a trop de bavardage pendant les cours, et je ne puis tolérer cela! » Quelques élèves marmonnèrent, mais aucun n'osa protester ouvertement. « Miss Patil, ici! Miss Brown, là-bas! » Il continua pendant plusieurs minutes. « Potter, vous restez ou vous êtes! Weasley, en avant! Granger, à coté de Potter, peut-être votre aide pourra lui faire remonter ses notes! »

Hermione s'installa à coté de lui, mais Harry ne lui jeta aucun regard. Même si sa situation avec Draco s'était améliorée (pas qu'un peu!), il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas les évènements de la veille.

Rogue commença son cours, qui était toujours aussi ennuyant qu'à l'habitude. Mais une chose changea… On n'entendit pas le crayon d'Hermione gratter sur sa feuille. Son regard était toujours tourné vers le brun, qui l'ignorait.

-« Écoute Harry, » murmura-t-elle, et enfin l'interpellé lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais.. »

.-« Laisse tomber Hermione. » Lui répondit-il en retour, chuchotant lui aussi. Il y avait tout de même des avantages à être assis au fond de la classe.

.-« Non, Harry, écoutes-moi! Tu m'en veux, et je ne peux pas nier que j'ai dépassé les bornes, mais j'ai fais ça pour toi! Ce Malfoy n'est pas un garçon à fréquenter! J'ai entendu pleins de trucs à son propos et… »

.-« MADEMOISELLE GRANGER! » Hermione sursauta. « Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous et monsieur Potter n'êtes pas attentif à mon cours? »

.-« Eh bien, je… heu, je ne… »

.-« Non? Eh bien, je vous conseille de vous la fermer! Maintenant concentrez-vous, ces notions sont importantes pour les examens de fin d'année! Alors, où en étais-je? Ah, oui. Donc l'étude de la quadratique…. »

La jeune femme tourna un regard empli de remord vers Harry, et ce dernier lui sourit en retour, ne sentant pas la force de l'ignorer encore une fois. Et puis, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son meilleur ami…

* * *

Pendant la pause de quinze minutes qui séparait le premier et le deuxième cours de la journée, Ron n'eut pas l'occasion de lui parler, puisque le blond était venu voir Harry avec une expression pressé sur le visage, lui avait prit la main et l'avait traîné derrière lui, sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

Le brun se sentait anxieux quant à la réaction de son meilleur ami, mais il suivit tout de même son 'Sexy', se demandant où il pouvait bien l'emmener.

Draco le traîna sur quelques mètres, mais ce n'était pas bien loin du casier du brun. Il le plaqua brusquement au mur, avant de se coller contre lui. Il agrippa les hanches du jeune homme, et pencha son visage vers le sien, haletant légèrement. Harry, quant à lui, était tout de même un peu gêné de la situation… Il cherchait le regard du blond, et rougit fortement lorsque ce dernier ferma les yeux, donnant un brusque, mais infime coup de rein.

Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre son ventre. Il contempla Draco, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et qui respirait rapidement, avec un regard interrogateur et les joues toujours rouges.

Le blond recommença son manège, mais cette fois-ci il entrouvrit ses prunelles argentées, fixant le brun dans les yeux. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il l'embrassa langoureusement, commençant à se frotter discrètement contre lui. Harry, surpris, se laissa faire, commençant même à apprécier ses vas et viens, mais il le força à s'arrêter après un petit moment, en lui tenant les épaules.

.-« Dra-Draco, on… on peut pas faire,… _ça_ ici! » Il était assez intimidé par ce que le blond lui faisait.

.-« Mais Harryyy… » Gémit-il en retour, recommençant à se frotter contre le corps du brun, bien moins subtilement qu'auparavant. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

Draco enfoui sa tête dans le cou du brun, arrêtant ses précédents gestes. Il commença à mordiller la peau tendre, et Harry frissonna.

.-« Draco.. » Chuchota-t-il.

Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé et aperçu ses amis, qui non loin d'eux, au casier de Ron, les regardaient… Même à cette distance il pouvait voir leurs yeux ronds.

Malheureusement (ou heureusement?) pour lui, la cloche sonna. Mais Draco ne le lâcha pas pour autant, de même qu'il le pressa encore plus fortement contre le mur, continuant à embrasser son cou. Harry, qui serait volontiers resté dans cette position, ne pu ignorer le regard pressant du roux sur eux, et il se détacha à contrecœur de son beau blond.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire en coin, plaquant un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, avant de lui murmuré un « J'vais être obligé d'aller m'soulager aux toilettes, par ta faute! » suivit d'un clin d'œil charmeur. Les joues du brun rosirent, mais il lui sourit en retour. Draco laissa finalement Harry partir.

Ce dernier rejoignit Ron, qui l'attendait à quelques pas de là. Il ne semblait pas vraiment enchanté, mais il ne dit rien, suivant Harry vers leur cours d'Éducation Physique.

* * *

.-« Potter, Weasley, vous jouerez au prochain round! » Leur cria le professeur Bibine, avec un regard d'excuse. Elle savait combien les deux garçons aimaient le basket.

Mais du coté de roux, cela l'arrangeait, il pourrait enfin parler à son meilleur ami sans que le blond ne soit dans les parages.

.-« Harry, là, il faut qu'on parle! »

Le brun soupira. Il s'y attendait, de toute façon.

.-« Je sais Ron… »

.-« Depuis quand t'es de ce… 'bord' la, toi! »

Harry détourna le regard.

.-« Je ne sais pas. »

.-« Ah. T'aurais pu m'en parler au moins! Plutôt que de me le montrer! »

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

.-« Bah oui quoi, peut-être que ça ne me dérange pas, mais je ne suis pas vraiment enchanté de vous voir en action, mec! »

Après quelques instants sans réaction, Harry éclata finalement de rire, et il fut bien vite accompagné par le roux. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir pu douté de lui. Après tout, il avait bien accepté Dean et Seamus, non?

* * *

(Sans vouloir briser l'ambiance… À partir d'ici, je n'ai fait que la moitié de ce qui était prévu dans ce chapitre! Niak il vous en reste encore beaucoup à lire :P °contente°) 

La cloche qui annonçait la fin de la journée sonna. Les élèves se dépêchaient d'aller porter leurs effets dans leur case, bavardant des derniers événements.

Harry fit brusquement volte face, aillant terminé son sac, et il se cogna contre l'épaule d'un grand blond.

.-« Oops, excuse moi Harry! »

.-« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit le brun, en se frottant le nez. « Que fais-tu ici? »

.-« Eh b'en.. j'voulais savoir si tu voulais v'nir au ciné avec moi, c'soir..? »

Papillons, le Retour!

.-« Ouais! Hum, reste qu'à convaincre ma mère! On est la semaine… » Le sourire d'Harry se fana dès qu'il pensa à sa mère.

Lily Potter… elle était bien 'cool' mais lorsque quelque chose avait à voir avec 'sortie' et 'Harry' elle se renfrognait rapidement…

.-« On pourrait passer chez toi? »

.-« Ouais d'accord, tu m'aideras avec ma mère! »

Alors qu'Harry pensait qu'ils allaient faire sensation avec la moto du blond, Draco le mena jusqu'aux autobus, lui demandant lequel était le sien. Le brun lui lança un regard interloqué.

.-« J'ai pas l'droit de v'nir en moto au collège… » Répondit piteusement le blond.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par son aîné. Ils montèrent à bord du moyen de transport classique pour étudiants. Draco le poussa jusqu'aux bancs du fond. Harry, bien qu'intimidé par les regards exaspérés du petit groupe de jeunes qui était toujours assis à l'arrière, s'installa, Draco s'asseyant à coté de lui. Mais bien vite, ce dernier prit ses aises et s'écrasa complètement dans son banc, jambes écartées.

Comme à son habitude, le blond passa un bras autour de ses épaules et commença à lui parler de stupidités sans importance.

Lorsque l'autobus se mit en marche, les étudiants qui s'étaient assis près d'eux commencèrent à leur jeter des regards moqueurs. Ils se parlaient en murmurant, les fixant sans aucune subtilité. Harry commença à être mal à l'aise, et Draco le remarqua immédiatement. Il leur lança un regard d'avertissement. Mais les jeunes continuèrent leur manège, si bien qu'à un moment, un des étudiants s'exclama fortement un « Dégagez de là! Ce gars la n'a rien à faire avec nous, à l'arrière! » et Draco se mit en colère. Il se redressa dans son siège, et agrippa l'impoli (qui avait la malchance d'être assit sur le banc devant eux) par le collet de son uniforme.

.-« Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule, d'accord? Y'a pas ton nom d'écrit sur c'te banc, j'crois, non? »

Après quelques minutes de silence, les jeunes reprirent leurs chuchotements, mais Draco ne s'occupa plus d'eux, se concentrant sur son petit brun qui avait plutôt l'air de vouloir disparaître sous son siège.

Il lui sourit moqueusement, et le jeune homme détourna le regard.

.-« Je les déteste! Depuis que je suis arrivé à Hogwarts, ils passent leur temps à m'embêter… » Harry regretta immédiatement ses paroles. De quoi avait-il l'air? D'un petit peureux qui ne savait pas se défendre devant une bande de jeunes de son âge!

Il se mordit les lèvres, relevant timidement les yeux vers le blond, qui le regardait avec affection.

.-« Ils vont bien finir par te laisser tranquille un jour… » Et il se pencha lentement vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Harry observa ses yeux pendant un moment. Ils étaient magnifiques, d'un bleu foncé près de la pupille, pâlissant rapidement pour fini d'un gris presque blanc.

D'un mouvement brusque, il avança son visage vers celui du blond, mais il freina son geste en prenant conscience de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Draco eut un sourire tendre, avant de combler l'espace qui les séparait. Il colla gentiment sa bouche contre la sienne, caressant ses lèvres doucement. Il sortit sa langue, la glissant dans l'antre chaud du brun. Ce dernier répondit activement à son baiser, enroula sa langue contre la sienne. Il la glissa contre son palais, mordilla ses lèvres.

Les bruits humides de leur baiser attirèrent les regards du groupe de jeune, et ils les regardèrent avec une expression ahurie sur le visage. Aucun d'eux n'osait dire un mot, les observant avec attention.

Draco attira Harry vers lui, se collant de mieux qu'il le pouvait contre son corps (« Putain d'banc à la con! »), sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il finit par le plaquer contre la fenêtre, une de ses mains à plat contre elle, l'autre tenant le brun par l'épaule. Le jeune homme s'empressa d'agripper le blond par la taille, le serrant contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco se calma un peu, ralentissant le baiser. Il lâcha l'épaule du brun, glissant sa main le long de ses côtes, toujours plus bas… Il arriva sur sa cuisse, faisant des petits cercles, remontant sur sa taille.

Le mutisme à l'arrière attira l'attention des autres étudiants de l'autobus, qui restèrent stupéfaits face au spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.

Draco sortit la chemise du brun de son pantalon et il glissa sa main dessous, allant caresser son ventre plat, remontant vers son torse.

Le silence de l'autobus attira le regard du chauffeur. Il leva les yeux de la route et regarda dans même direction des étudiants, et il manqua de s'étouffer.

.-« S'il vous plait, à l'arrière! S'il vous plait! » Cria-t-il en essayant d'attirer l'attention d'Harry et de Draco. « JEUNE GENS! »

Finalement, Draco releva la tête, sous un soupir déçu du brun.

.-« Je vous prierais de faire part d'un peu de pudeur, s'il vous plait! Il y a des jeunes ici! »

.-« 'Scusé m'sieur! J'me suis laisser emporter… Et c'est pas b'en difficile avec c'te p'tite merveille la! » S'exclama-t-il à l'intention du chauffeur, regardant Harry rougir sous le compliment.

Le vieil homme acquiesça, et se concentra sur la route.

Draco fixa Harry dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes avant de se pencher de nouveau vers lui, déposant des petits baisers papillons un peu partout sur son visage. Il bifurqua ensuite sur sa bouche, plaquant des baisers furtifs sur ses lèvres. Au bout d'un moment il l'embrassa langoureusement, mais bien rapidement, Harry dû le repousser, en lui murmurant qu'ils devaient quitter l'autobus.

À l'extérieur, Harry essaya tant bien que mal de replacer sa chemise dans son pantalon et de défroisser ses vêtements. Mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps, venant se coller contre lui. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire, et entoura son cou de ses bras, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. Pour la première fois, il initia un baiser, collant ses lèvres contre celles de Draco.

Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

Le brun traîna ensuite le blond à travers plusieurs rues, avant d'arriver devant sa maison. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, et Lily, qui était assise dans le salon, se leva et vint les saluer. Elle sourit gentiment à Draco, se doutant de leur 'relation', après ce que son fils avait laissé échapper, la veille.

.-« Bonjour les garçons! Vous avez passé une bonne journée? »

.-« Ouais, maman! » Il hésita un moment. « Heu.. Est-ce que… je pourrais aller au cinéma avec Draco, ce soir…? » Il lança un regard suppliant à sa mère.

Lily poussa un soupir résigné. Après tout, son fils avait seize ans, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'empêcher de sortir avec son petit ami, n'est-ce pas? Harry lui en voudrait à mort…

.-« Bien, bien, mais je t'interdis de rentrer trop tard! » Peut-être pouvait-elle être négligente, mais il y avait tout de même des limites! Elle fut récompensée par un sourire éblouissant de la part du brun.

.-« Merci! Je t'adore! »

Ils montèrent à l'étage en souriant, parlant à voix basse. Lily, tout de même curieuse, mais aussi un peu sceptique quant aux intentions des deux jeunes, monta, elle aussi, à plusieurs reprises, les écoutant au travers la porte de la chambre de son fils.

Elle sourit en entendant son enfant éclater de rire à plusieurs reprises.

Elle remonta de nouveau, pour les surveiller encore une fois, mais elle n'entendit rien au travers la porte. Elle savait bien que les deux garçons ne parleraient pas toute la soirée, mais elle était un peu soucieuse. Elle tendit l'oreille et il n'y eu aucun bruit suspect qui laissait croire à une activité… spéciale. Satisfaite, elle s'apprêta à redescendre au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement étouffé.

Elle recolla son oreille contre la porte, et elle entendit un autre gémissement, un peu plus fort que le précédent. Fronçant les sourcils (elle n'était pas idiote au point de croire que c'était un gémissement de douleur), elle tourna lentement la poigné et entrouvrit la porte. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur les deux garçons.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre d'Harry, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient instantanément jetés sur le lit. Ils avaient rie de leur synchronisation, mais bien vite leur rire avait tourné en étreinte. Draco avait passé tendrement sa main le long du bras d'Harry, collant leur bouche ensemble. Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant quelques minutes, puis le blond s'était éloigné, lui sortant une blague stupide qui l'avait fait rire jusqu'à en pleurer.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco s'était rapproché, le regardant dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient embrassés langoureusement.

Draco glissa sa main sous la chemise encore défaite d'Harry, caressant de nouveau son ventre. Il glissa lentement sa bouche dans son cou, le suçotant doucement, se régalent des soupirs du brun. Il se souleva à l'aide de ses bras, sans cesser son activité, et il se hissa sur le corps de l'autre jeune homme, emmêlant leurs jambes. Il commença à caresser Harry par-dessus ses vêtements, mais bien vite il déboutonna sa chemise.

Le brun se laissa faire, agrippant les épaules du blond.

Ce dernier commença doucement à se frotter contre Harry, remontant son visage pour le regarder. Le brun, le visage enfoui dans son cou, gémit face au plaisir que lui procurait Draco. Il entoura les hanches du blond avec ses jambes, mouvant son bassin lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête vers l'arrière. Le blond respirait bruyamment, observant attentivement les émotions qui passaient sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se baissa et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes, sans cesser de bouger sur lui. Harry gémit bruyamment contre sa bouche, se serrant plus fort contre le blond.

Le mouvement des hanches des deux garçons se fit plus brusque, accompagné par des halètements de plaisir. Harry rejeta soudainement la tête vers l'arrière, le visage crispé dans une expression extatique. Draco, en sentant le corps du brun se tendre brusquement, donnant involontairement un coup de hanche bien placer, jouit à son tour, en se cambrant contre lui.

* * *

Après avoir ouvert la porte, le regard de Lily tomba sur les deux jeunes hommes, étroitement enlacé. Leur mouvement ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Bien que contrarié, elle les laissa continuer leur activité, se voyant très mal débarqué dans la chambre en leur hurlant « Arrêtez immédiatement! ». 'Au moins, ils sont encore habillés…'

Elle referma la porte, et descendit dans la cuisine, commençant à préparer un repas pour quatre.

* * *

Après leur petite 'activité', les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés dans la même position, reprenant peu à peu leur respiration normale. Draco bougea le premier, collant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry, avant de se redresser.

.-« La poisse, j'ai pas d'vêtements d'rechange… »

.-« Hmm… Il y a sûrement quelque chose à ta grandeur là-dedans. » Répondit paresseusement Harry, en pointant mollement la penderie.

Le blond se leva, ouvrit la porte du placard, et se mit à fouiller. Il poussa finalement une exclamation ravie lorsqu'il trouva un boxer qui ne semblait pas trop petit. Harry entrouvrit les yeux à ce son et observa Draco de tout son soul.

Ce dernier, nullement pudique, retira son pantalon et son boxer. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun, couché dans le lit, qui le regardait sans la moindre gêne.

.-« Ce que tu vois te plait? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Harry ne répondit pas, continuant de l'observer, les yeux mi-clos. Draco haussa les épaules, avant d'enfiler le boxer propre et de remettre ses pantalons. Harry geignit de la perte, mais poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque le blond le rejoignit dans le lit.

.-« Tu devrais peut-être te changer, toi aussi, Bébé. »

Le dénommé 'Bébé' grogna, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Le blond passa son bras autour de sa taille, et Harry nicha son visage dans son cou.

C'est dans cette position que, une heure plus tard, les trouva Lily. Elle secoua son fils pour le réveiller.

.-« Les garçons? Le repas sera prêt dans cinq minutes. »

Son message passé, elle quitta la pièce.

.-« Hmm… » Harry se serra contre Draco.

Ce dernier glissa sa main dans son dos, le caressant tendrement. Il pencha son visage vers le petit brun, et l'embrassa chastement.

.-« Faut s'lever, Bébé. »

Au son de la voix du blond, Harry sursauta et le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

.-« Quoi? » Draco haussa un sourcil.

.-« On-on… On a vraiment fait ça! »

.-« Bah, j'crois, ouais. » Il lui fit un sourire charmeur. « Et si je me rappelle, tu ne t'es pas changer… »

Le brun rougit brusquement, sauta au bas du lit, prit un boxer propre dans sa penderie et se tourna vers Draco qui le fixait d'un regard avide.

.-« Hem... » Il semblait gêner.

.-« D'accord, d'accord, je ne regarde pas! » Le blond lui tourna dos.

Quelques minutes après, ils descendirent à la cuisine, Draco suivant Harry. Ils s'installèrent à table, et James se mit à faire des blagues sans queue ni tête, détendant l'atmosphère.

Lily n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu à son mari, se doutant qu'il allait sauter sur l'occasion pour charrier son fils, et elle devinait qu'Harry en serait embarrassé devant son ami.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry dit à sa mère qu'ils allaient se rendre chez Draco en bus, prendre sa moto, et qu'ensuite ils iraient au cinéma. Sa mère, bien que pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée (allaient-ils seulement chercher la moto de Draco, chez lui?), acquiesça silencieusement, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Une fois dans l'autobus de la ville, Draco ne se gêna pas pour embrasser Harry devant une vingtaine de personne. Mais ce dernier le repoussa légèrement, mal à l'aise devant les regards médusés des vieilles dames. Surtout que la vieille Figg, sa voisine d'en face, les observait avec attention. Le blond grogna contre le refus du brun, et il ne fit aucune autre tentative d'approche.

Ils descendirent quelques arrêts plus loin.

Harry savait qu'il avait un peu vexé le blond, mais il n'osait pas s'approcher de lui pour remédier à cela.

C'est donc en silence qu'ils marchèrent. Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble d'environ cinq étages.

.-« Tu habites là-dedans? »

.-« Avec Blaise. »

Il poussa la porte de verre et laissa passer Harry.

Devant l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton pour monter et ses portes s'ouvrirent instantanément. Il entra à l'intérieur, suivit du brun. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise devant le comportement de Draco, se tourna vers lui, dans le but de s'excuser.

Le blond, appuyé contre le mur, tripotait son paquet de cigarette. Il avait les sourcils froncés et sa bouche formait un pli boudeur. Harry craqua devant cette vue et il s'avança vers lui. Draco leva les yeux lorsqu'il vit ses pieds devant lui et les ferma immédiatement après. Le brun avait capturé ses lèvres pour un long baiser. Le blond l'attira contre lui, le serrant fortement. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent trop vite à leur goût.

Draco les mena devant la porte de son appartement. Il les fit entrer avec un gros sourire.

.-« Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure! »

Harry rigola légèrement, et fronça le nez devant l'odeur de fumé qui se dégageait de l'endroit.

.-« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je dise à cet enfoiré de ne pas fumer à l'intérieur! » Marmonna le blond entre ses dents, dépassant le brun pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il lança ses clefs sur la table et tambourina contre une des portes.

.-« Zabini bordel, qu'est-ce tu fiches la dedans! J't'ai déjà dit d'pas fumer dans l'appart'! »

.-« Vas te faire foutre Drake! » Fit une voix étouffée par la cloison.

.-« Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fumes d'ailleurs? »

.-« Pourquoi, t'en veux? » Fit la voix de Blaise, qui ouvrit sa porte.

Harry sursauta face à son apparence. Il était torse nu, les cheveux en pétard, et les yeux d'un rouge vif.

.-« Ah tiens, le p'tit emmerdeur de service a ramené sa putain! » Il s'avança, chancelant. « Tu sais Draco, cette histoire de pari, elle tient enco- » Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, la main du blond pressait sa bouche.

.-« Ferme ta sale gueule Zabini. C'est mieux de n'plus sentir ta putain de marijuana de merde, lorsque j'serai rentré! »

Il repoussa brusquement son ami, avant de se diriger vers la seconde porte. Il entra dans sa propre chambre, prit ses deux casques de moto, se saisit de ses clefs toujours sur la table et il empoigna la main du petit brun, le tirant derrière lui. Il claqua la porte de l'appartement rageusement.

Une fois de retour dans l'ascenseur, le blond tourna son regard vers Harry.

.-« Hm, désolé, j'aurais préféré qu'tu vois pas ça… »

Le brun ne répondit pas, et il détourna les yeux, fixant les portes métalliques. Un silence tendu s'installa, et Harry le brisa, parlant sur un ton hésitant.

.-« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il est souvent comme ça? »

.-« Blaise? Oui… » Il soupira. « Depuis quelques mois, il passe ses soirées enfermé dans sa chambre, à se péter la gueule avec une drogue quelconque. »

.-« Il.. il a t'a demandé si tu en voulais… est-ce que… »

Draco soupira lourdement, regardant le jeune homme du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier fixait toujours les cloisons métalliques.

.-« Ça m'arrive, quelque fois. » Répondit-il sincèrement. « C'est toujours bon de se détendre, quelques fois. Je ne suis pas accro pour autant, hein! » Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. « Je… j'suis désolé. Ça m'met en rogne de pas comprendre pourquoi Blaise fait ça… C'est mon meilleur ami, après tout… »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Les portes de fer s'ouvrirent et ils quittèrent la petite pièce, sortant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Draco agrippa le bras du brun subitement.

.-« É-Écoutes, j'veux pas qu'-… » Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase, Harry aillant brusquement saisi ses lèvres.

.-« Je sais que je ne peux pas contrôler ta vie, Draco, mais… tu sais, moi et la drogue… » Le blond acquiesça, recollant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Ils se lâchèrent au bout de quelques instants, marchant vers la moto. Draco tendit un des casques au brun, enfilant le sien. Il monta sur sa bécane, invitant Harry à faire de même. Ce dernier, se remémorant sa première escapade sur la moto, sourit légèrement, agrippant les épaules du blond pour se soulever. Il passa une jambe de l'autre coté du siège, se collant entièrement contre l'autre jeune homme.

.-« Tiens-toi bien! » Harry noua ses bras autour de se taille.

La moto démarra, et Draco partit en trombe. Ils débouchèrent sur l'autoroute, roulant beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ils n'étaient supposés. Le brun se serra encore plus contre lui. Ils ralentirent finalement, arrivant dans le parking du cinéma. Draco coupa le moteur, et lui et Harry, retirant leur casque, se dirigèrent vers les portes d'entrées.

Le brun, la tête dans les airs (nda : on s'entend qu'elle ne flotte pas…¬¬), regardant les affiches accrocher sur les murs de briques, fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit la main de Draco agripper la sienne. Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et le blond lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils continuèrent à avancer, jetant des coups d'œil aux films qui étaient l'affiche.

Puisque c'était un mardi soir, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui faisait la file. Choisissant le film qui semblait le plus attrayant, ils se mirent derrière les personnes qui attendaient leurs billets, leurs doigts toujours enlacer.

Après plusieurs minutes, billet, pop-corn et liqueur en mains, ils entrèrent dans la salle de cinéma. Ils choisirent des places au milieu, faisant fit des nombreux étudiants présents. Ils s'installèrent confortablement, attendant le début du film. Harry s'apprêtait à engager la conversation lorsque le blond se pencha vers lui.

.-« Tu sais ce que font les couples, au cinéma, la plupart du temps? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu:)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**

**P.S.** J'me suis dépassé pour ce chapitre! Le pire c'est que je crois que j'en ai encore pour des heures à écrire sur cette scène!

Mais bon, il faut bien se donner des limites, n'est-ce pas?

**ReP.S.** J'ai reçu beaucoup de Review indiquant que je pouvais répondre à vos messages via ff,net…

Mais bon, j'ai une tête de cochon, c'est reconnu!

Alors, si vous voulez voir les réponses à vos Reviews, allez dans mon profil, et cliquez sur 'homepage' !

Un Gros Merci à Tous!

**Je vous averti tout de suite, le prochain chapitre sera dans le Rating 'M', ne le manquez pas :D :P**


	12. Chap12 : La Vérité Choque

**Pas besoin du Blablah de l'auteur:D**

**C'est le dernier chapitre de ma fic… Ah mon premier bébé! Ça va me manquer! Et je vais me faire tuer! Lol :P**

**J'ai pas répondu au Reviews, je vais le faire bientôt! Pour ceux/celles qui ne laisse pas leur adresses, eh bien je vous dis un énormément gros merci!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **La Vérité Choque.

* * *

_… .-« Tu sais ce que font les couples, au cinéma, la plupart du temps? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres._

_Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. …_

Le film débuta, après quelques minutes d'attente. Les paroles de Draco résonnaient dans la tête du brun, et il se demandait si le blond oserait…

La réponse à sa question vint rapidement. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la main du blond se poser sur sa cuisse. Il tourna la tête vers lui et Draco l'ignora, se concentrant sur l'image projeter sur l'immense écran blanc. (nda, complètement dans le champ : Avez-vous déjà regardé l'écran d'un cinéma de près? oO Okay, j'me la ferme :P) Il fixa le blond pendant quelques instant, et finit par retourné au film.

Il sentit le bout des doigts du jeune homme caresser légèrement sa cuisse, lui envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il tenta de faire abstraction aux mouvements du blond, mais ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis. Il remonta lentement ses doigts vers son entrejambe, sans cesser ses caresses circulaires.

Harry sursauta légèrement lorsque le blond posa sa main à cet endroit _la_. Il lui jeta un regard en coin, mais le blond ne le regardait toujours pas.

Le badboy, une idée bien précise en tête, bougea ses doigts, faisant réagir le brun. Ce dernier rougit, et il s'enfonça dans son siège. Draco ne le regardait toujours pas.

Le blond remonta sa main un peu plus haut, et il se mit à défaire le bouton de son pantalon, baissant sa braguette. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur, et Harry étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco esquisser un sourire. Ce dernier baissa son boxer, libérant son sexe. Il le prit rapidement en main et le brun, les joues colorées de rouge, poussa un petit gémissement.

Le blond se mit à faire des vas et viens, caressant la tête de son érection avec son pouce. Bien rapidement, et peu habitué à ce genre de traitement, Harry se libéra, maculant les doigts de Draco. Le brun ferma les yeux, profitant des derniers mouvements du blond.

Il finit par les rouvrir, et aperçu son 'ami', sourire aux lèvres, le fixer dans les yeux, glissant ses propres doigts souillés dans sa bouche. Il les suça, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de sperme. Après cela, il baissa son regard vers son entrejambe, et Harry suivit ses yeux. Il sentit les papillons revenir par la force face à l'érection bien visible du blond, au travers son pantalon. Il remonta son regard sur le visage de Draco, qui le fixait, attendant visiblement qu'il lui retourne les choses.

Il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise ; Il n'avait jamais eu de relation dans ce genre, et encore, il n'avait jamais touché à un autre sexe que le sien. Le blond du le remarquer car il se pencha vers lui, prenant tendrement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Harry sentit des mouvements venant de son coté, et il ouvrit paresseusement son regard, sans cesser d'embrasser Draco. Il observa son visage, conservant chaque trait dans sa mémoire. Bien vite, les yeux clos du blond se crispèrent, et Harry sentit d'autres mouvements provenir de l'autre jeune homme. Il brisa la baiser, sous un petit gémissement plaintif, et il baissa les yeux, fixant la main du blond qui bougeait sur son sexe.

Il releva les yeux vers ceux du blond, maintenant mi-clos. Bien vite ce dernier l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant plus fortement, l'empêchant de se retirer en posant sa main libre sur sa nuque. Il se libéra au bout de quelques secondes, crispant sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

Draco le relâcha, sortit des kleenex de ses pantalons, et nettoya sa main. Sa tâche achevée, il se pencha de nouveau vers Harry, l'embrassant lentement, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme brun se détacha légèrement au bout de quelques secondes, gardant ses yeux clos. Il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille.

.-« Draco? »

.-« Hm? » Les lèvres du blond se collèrent brièvement aux siennes.

.-« Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu m'aimes? »

Le silence lui répondit. Il était sur le point de se retiré lorsque le blond pressa sa main sur sa nuque, le ramenant contre lui. Il captura sa bouche, l'embrassant désespérément. Le baiser dura longtemps, très longtemps, et Harry eut l'impression que Draco ne voulait pas briser ce moment, cherchant par un certain moyen à se faire pardonner de quelque chose.

Bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas avoir de réponse, il se laissa faire, profitant de la présence du blond, qui, depuis sa question, semblait chercher son contact le plus possible. Ils finirent le film dans le silence, Draco se collant contre lui par instant.

* * *

.-« Et puis, comment t'as trouvé le film, Bébé? » Harry le poussa légèrement. 

.-« En fait, par la faute d'une certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas, je n'ai pas pu écouter le début, alors je n'ai rien comprit de la fin! »

Draco lui répondit par un sourire espiègle.

Il n'était pas bien tard lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du cinéma et ils avaient décidé de flâner dans le parc, non loin de là.

Draco fronça soudainement les sourcils, et glissa sa main dans sa poche. Son expression se relâcha instantanément lorsqu'il en sortit une tige de métal. Il dévissa un de ses bouts, ouvrit la bouche, et glissa la barre grise dans sa langue. Il la fit claquer plusieurs fois, avant de faire un sourire aguicheur à Harry.

.-« Envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau? » Harry haussa un sourcil.

Le blond se pencha vers son visage, happant ses lèvres. Le brun les entrouvris instantanément et il sentit la langue du blond glisser dans sa bouche. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la tige de métal. Mais bien vite il apprécia les nouvelles sensations que lui procurait le piercing de Draco. Il entoura sa nuque de ses bras, le blond agrippant sa taille.

.-« Wow! »

.-« Spécial, hein? » Draco colla son front contre le sien. « Imagines si… » Il glissa sa main le long du torse d'Harry.

.-« Draco! » Ses joues se tintèrent de rose.

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures, la fatigue les prirent de sursaut et Draco alla porter le brun chez lui. Il éteignit le moteur de sa bécane. Harry descendit, retirant son casque. Il regarda le blond quelques instants, et ce dernier retira son casque à son tour. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme, l'embrassant légèrement. 

Il passa sa main le long de la joue du plus jeune, et Harry appuya sa tête contre elle, le fixant dans les yeux. Draco sembla hésité un instant, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

.-« Et toi, Harry… est-ce que tu m'aimes? »

Les joues du brun reprirent leur teinte rosée, mais il ne détourna pas le regard.

.-« Je… oui. »

Le blond se pencha brusquement vers lui, agrippant sa taille, le tirant contre lui. Il l'embrassa voracement, meurtrissant sa bouche. Il ralentit finalement le baiser, caressant doucement ses lèvres, glissant sa langue entre elle par instant.

Harry gémit doucement, passant sa main dans les cheveux du blond. Finalement, ce dernier se détacha de lui et, après un dernier regard empli d'une émotion qu'Harry ne remarqua pas, remit son casque, empoigna sa moto, et partit en trombe.

Lily, qui les avait observé de la fenêtre, rit légèrement en voyant son fils, qui ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Il finit cependant par se détourner, entrant dans la maison. Il salua distraitement sa mère d'un signe de la main, montant directement dans sa chambre.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre en pyjama, s'effondrant sur son lit tout habillé, et s'endormis instantanément, d'un sommeil empli de petit Draco.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec la sensation plaisante d'une bouche contre la sienne. Il entrouvrit faiblement les yeux, et vit Draco, pencher au-dessus de lui. 

.-« Que fais-tu ici? » Harry s'étira et il bailla.

.-« J'avais envie de t'voir. »

.-« Hmmm… » Il plaqua un petit baiser sur les lèvres du blond. « 'l'est quelle heure? »

.-« L'heure de te lever, de prendre ta douche et de te préparer pour la journée! » Le brun tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre. Sa mère était appuyé contre la chambranle.

Il repoussa Draco et se leva paresseusement. Il prit rapidement ses vêtements (pas de cassage de tête, avec des uniformes!), jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond, toujours étendu dans son lit. Sa mère les avait laissés seuls.

.-« J't'attends ici, beau brun! »

Harry rougit et quitta sa chambre, se dirigeant vers la douche.

Une fois prêt à partir, les deux adolescents saluèrent Lily, et ils quittèrent la maison. La moto de Draco était garée là, mais ils ne la prirent pas, n'ayant pas le droit de se rendre au collège via ce moyen de transport.

À l'arrêt d'autobus, les étudiants les regardèrent bizarrement (ils avaient vu Draco partir chez Harry, et il revenait le lendemain matin, accompagné de ce dernier…), mais ne pipèrent mot.

Une fois à l'école, le blond accompagna le jeune brun à sa case. Ron était déjà là, il avait vu Harry en compagnie de son 'ami' et il ne l'avait pas attendu.

.-« Hello Harry, Draco! » Il leur fit un sourire.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement, entre les visites de Draco, ses baisers et les cours. 

Le vendredi soir, le blond invita Harry à passer la soirée chez lui. Lily n'était pas d'accord, mais accepta tout de même. Ils soupèrent assez tard, la rousse voulant retarder au possible le départ de son fils.

Ils finirent finalement de manger, et Draco, qui était venu le matin même, comme le lundi, avait laissé sa moto dans l'entrée. Harry salua sa mère, et ils partirent.

Une fois dans l'appartement du blond, ce dernier s'écrasa sur le sofa, invitant Harry à faire de même.

.-« Blaise n'est pas là? » Demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant au coté de l'autre jeune homme.

.-« Hum non. » Harry observa la pièce. Elle n'était pas immense, mais elle n'était pas minuscule non plus. Les murs étaient peints d'une agréable couleur crème. Le mobilier contenant la télévision était fait d'un bois foncé, tirant sur le noir. De lourds rideaux bleu clair cachaient les fenêtres. Le canapé était d'un noir profond. « C'est moi qui ait fait la déco' du salon… J'pense que c'est la seule pièce, avec ma chambre, qui ait de l'allure, ici. »

Harry eut un sourire en coin, en tourna son regard vers la pièce qui servait de salle à manger. Les murs qu'il avait entraperçut lors de sa dernière visite était un peu plus visible grâce au plafonnier qui l'éclairait. Ces murs étaient d'un rouge profond, qui agressait le regard. La table, ainsi que les chaises, étaient faite d'un métal blanchâtre qui avait tendance à tirer sur le jaune. Une plante jaunissante pendant le long du comptoir ou prenait place l'évier.

.-« C'est… hm, je préfère le salon! » Draco éclata de rire.

.-« Tu veux j'te fasse faire le tour? Juste comme ça, pour pas qu'tu te perdre si jamais tu dois aller aux toilettes! »

Le brun acquiesça et le blond se leva d'un bond, le tirant dernière lui.

.-« Alors, comme tu vois, ça, ben c'est notre charmante cuisine… Si jamais t'as soif, les verres sont dans cette armoire là. » Il pointa une porte en bois clair. « Ensuite, là, c'est la chambre de Blaise. » Il ouvrit la porte, retroussant le nez face au désordre qui y régnait. La tapisserie semblait s'effriter par moment, si bien qu'on voyait des pants de mur blanchâtre derrière. Un lit était posé à même le sol, et les couvertures étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Des jeans et des chandails traînaient par-ci par-la, ensevelissant le plancher.

.-« Faut pardonner Blaise, y'a jamais aimé faire le ménage. » Le blond fronça les sourcils. « Quoique faudrait quand même que j'lui dise un mot à propos d'ça… Enfin bon! »

Il tira Harry par la manche de son chandail, l'amenant vers la pièce suivante.

.-« La salle de bain… pas très grande, mais on fait avec! Surtout la douche… » Le brun rougit, comprenant le sous-entendu grâce au clin d'œil du blond. « Et enfin, ma chambre! »

Draco poussa la dernière porte, révélant une chambre aux proportions acceptable. Un lit double prenait place près de la fenêtre, qui donnait sur la rue. Les murs étaient colorés d'un vert pâle et d'un beige crème. Le planché était fait de bois franc, et les meubles en bois massifs. Contrairement à la chambre de Blaise, celle de Draco semblait propre et elle respirait la liberté.

Il y avait quelques photos sur la table de chevet.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et s'en saisit d'une. Elle représentait le blond, souriant, entouré d'un homme et d'une femme aux cheveux aussi clair que le jeune homme. La photographie semblait tout de même assez vieille, Draco paraissait assez jeune.

.-« C'était mes parents. Si je ne les ai jamais considérés comme mes parents… » Le blond avait les yeux fixé sur le cadre. « Elle date de six ans. Quelque mois avant que mon père soit envoyé en prison pour avoir tué ma mère… »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, levant brusquement son regard sur Draco. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

.-« Je.. Je suis désolé… » Le blond lui fit un petit sourire triste.

.-« C'est pas d'ta faute. De toute façon, il méritait juste ça. »

Harry déposa doucement le cadre sur le meuble, et imita Draco qui s'était laisser tomber dans le lit. Ils fixèrent le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le blond se tourne vers le brun, appuyant sa tête dans sa main, le coude enfoncé dans le matelas. De sa main libre, il caressa les cheveux tirant vers le noir du jeune homme. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, profitant du moment de tendresse.

Un bout d'un moment, Draco se redressa et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras. Il se pencha doucement sur le visage d'Harry, qui sentait ses joues rosirent doucement. 'Bordel pourquoi je dois toujours rougir quand il me regarde! C'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais rien fait…' Cette pensée le fit s'empourprer. Le blond émit un petit rire, et les papillons de l'estomac d'Harry se bataillèrent pour emporter la première place au championnat de celui-qui-battait-des-ailes-le-plus-vite.

Draco abaissa son visage pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Il joua avec elles pendant un instant, avant de les saisir franchement. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, leur langue se caressant lentement. Le baiser sembla durer une éternité et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le badboy semblait songeur. Face au regard interrogateur que lui lançait le brun, il se pencha de nouveau vers lui, capturant sa bouche. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives, se faufilant sous le chandail du plus jeune.

Harry poussa un soupir, agrippant les épaules du blond. C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit et Draco poussa un juron.

Il se leva brusquement du lit et sortit de la chambre, en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

.-« Allo? » Harry se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire. Le ton du blond n'était vraiment pas enjoué. De même qu'il semblait plutôt vouloir étrangler la personne au bout du fil. « Oh heu oui, pardon… Heu ouais… Non, non, pas de problème, minute… HARRY, C'EST POUR TOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

Harry se leva tranquillement, allant rejoindre le blond. Il le questionna du regard et Draco répondit du bout des lèvres un « C'est ta mère. » en haussant les épaules. Il lui tendit le combiné, appuya ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry pendant une fraction de seconde avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

.-« Maman? »

.-« _Bonjour mon chéri! Écoute, je ne vais pas te parler bien longtemps, ce n'était que pour te dire que ton père et moi allons passer la soirée chez Molly et Arthur._ »

.-« Heu oui, d'accord. » Harry réfléchit une fraction de seconde. « Maman? »

.-« _Oui mon chéri?_ »

.-« Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux passé la nuit chez Draco? » Il serra les dents, espérant une réponse positive.

.-« _Oh._ » Il y eut une pose. « _Eh bien je… Bon._ » Harry entendit la voix de son père, qui parlait certainement à Lily. « _Harry? Je… C'est d'accord. Mais je ne veux pas que tu- Oui, oui James!_ » Lily poussa un soupir résigné. « _Passes une bonne soirée, Harry. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou si tu veux que nous venions te chercher, n'hésites pas, d'accord? Tu connais le numéro du portable de ton père.._ »

.-« Oui maman! Et passez une bonne soirée vous aussi! » Il raccrocha le combiné, un sourire barrant son visage.

Il vit Draco passer sa tête dans le couloir.

.-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? »

Harry le rejoignit rapidement.

.-« Me dire qu'ils passaient la soirée chez les parents de Ron -tu sais, le roux- et que je pouvais coucher chez toi! » Le blond lui fit un sourire bizarre, mais il l'attira rapidement contre lui.

.-« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… Que peuvent faire deux jeunes hommes, seuls, dans une chambre? Je me le demande… » Harry éclata de rire.

.-« Je ne sais pas trop… » Le brun se mit sur la pointe des pieds, encrant ses yeux dans ceux du blond. « En fait, j'ai peut-être une petite idée… » Il appuya doucement ses lèvres sur la joue du plus grand, les glissants jusqu'à la commissure de sa bouche. Ses mains, qui entourait la nuque du blond glissèrent le long de ses épaules.

.-« Et c'est quoi, cette idée? » Draco pencha sa tête de façon à ce que ses lèvres s'appuient dans le cou du plus jeune. Il sourit légèrement en le sentait frissonner.

.-« Ton… ton lit me semblait bien confortable, tout à l'heure… »

.-« Oh.. Et que dois-je en déduire? » Murmura le blond, en effleurant la peau tendre des clavicules du brun.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier gémit, en agrippant ses épaules. C'en fut trop pour Draco qui l'empoigna par la taille, le traînant à l'intérieur de la chambre. Harry ne protesta pas, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, happant ses lèvres. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit et par ce fait même, obligea le brun à se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air. Le jeune homme blond fixa l'adolescent d'un regard interrogateur, et pour toute réponse, ce dernier commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Draco ne dit rien, fixant avec gourmandise la peau halée qui se découvrait lentement devant lui.

Harry, une fois sa chemise déboutonné, se pencha de nouveau vers le blond. Ce dernier, cependant, ne l'embrassa pas immédiatement. Il glissa ses mains le long des épaules du plus jeune, continua sur ses bras, pour finalement retirer le vêtement qu'il jugeait inopportun dans cette situation. Il se souleva légèrement ensuite à l'aide de ses coudes, effleurant la peau sensible de l'épaule d'Harry de ses lèvres. Il sourit en le voyant frissonner.

.-« Dra-Draco, je… »

.-« Shhh… » Le blond remonta son visage devant celui du brun, glissant avec tendresse ses lèvres contre les siennes. À l'aide de ses mains, il commença à retirer sa propre chemise.

Une fois cela fait, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, l'attirant étroitement contre lui. Harry émit un petit gémissement étouffer en sentant son torse nu entrer en contact avec celui tout aussi dénudé du blond.

Il ne pouvait nier l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait et il sourit légèrement en sentant un renflement dans le pantalon de son futur amant. Ce dernier colla son bassin contre le sien, se frottant contre lui. Bientôt, Harry rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, les lèvres entrouverte, haletant. Draco en profita pour aller mordiller son cou, variant entre coup de langue et de dents.

Il arrêta brusquement ses mouvements de hanches, provocant un grognement de mécontentement chez le brun. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas et il entreprit de baisser la braguette de son partenaire, lui retirant rapidement son pantalon. Il fit de même avec le sien, tout en embrassant le jeune homme.

Il caressa l'excitation du brun au travers son boxer, se délectant des gémissements qu'il émettait. Il plongea brusquement sa main à l'intérieur du tissu, provocant un hoquet de surprise. Il sourit légèrement tout en agrippant le sexe tendu de son futur amant. Il le caressa lentement au début, accentuant ses caresses aux bruits de plaisir que faisait le brun. Bientôt ce dernier se répandit dans sa main dans un dernier râle.

Harry observa le blond remonter sa main vers sa bouche et sucer ses doigts maculer de sperme, tout comme il l'avait fait au cinéma. Il ne resta pas de marbre devant l'expression qu'abordait Draco et il se sentit durcir de nouveau.

Facilement, le blond retira les derniers remparts qui les empêchaient d'être entièrement en contact. Il roula sur le coté, faisant tomber le brun à coté de lui, et il ne tarda pas à grimper sur lui, s'assoyant sur ses cuisses. Harry rougit sous le regard lubrique de son partenaire qui fixait son sexe tendu comme s'il s'agissait d'un excellant repas.

Il l'effleura de ses doigts à nouveau et Harry crispa ses mains dans les draps.

Draco se pencha sur lui, saisissant ses lèvres durement. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre halène et le blond finit par se détacher de lui, appuyant son front contre le sien.

.-« Est-ce que tu… hm, je… » Il donna un coup de bassin qui les fit gémir à l'unisson.

Se sentant audacieux, Harry repoussa le blond pour qu'il tombe assis sur le matelas. Il se redressa ensuite lui lança un regard coquin avant d'abaisser son visage vers l'érection du blond, soufflant imperceptiblement dessus. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, mais après ce que Draco lui avait fait, il voulait lui faire ressentir le même plaisir.

Il passa lentement sa langue sur toute la longueur de la verge tendue de son presque amant, et fut heureux de le sentir tressaillir. Il s'appuya légèrement sur son coude pour avoir une meilleure posture, et il reprit son manège, frôlant de sa langue le sexe de Draco. Ce dernier aggripa les cheveux du brun, appuyant sur sa tête.

Harry, bien qu'un peu nerveux, ouvrit la bouche pour y accueillir son érection. Il glissa sa langue autour, commençant un mouvement de vas et viens. Ne sachant pas vraiment si ce qu'il faisait était bien, il releva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait la tête rejeter vers l'arrière, le souffle court et les yeux clos.

.-« Pu-putain de m-merde! » Il poussa un gémissement rauque qui enhardi le brun. « Où… Où est-ce que t'as apprit à faire ç-ça! Oh merde! Hmmm… »

Au bout de quelque instant, le blond le repoussa brutalement et Harry se sentit immédiatement paniqué. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal…?

Draco grimpa sur lui, happant ses lèvres. Il caressa doucement son torse, avalant ses soupirs de plaisir.

.-« Est-ce que… Hm, tu-tu veux…? » Le blond donna un coup de hanche et Harry rejeta la tête vers l'arrière.

Il sentit le blond bouger légèrement au-dessus de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il sursauta en sentant le doigt froid et gluant de Draco frôler son intimité, il le laissa toutefois faire. Il serra les lèvres en le sentant pénétré en lui mais le blond le détendit gentiment, le préparant doucement, sans forcer les choses.

En le voyant complètement à l'aise, le blond en rajouta un deuxième, ainsi qu'un troisième.

Harry avait les yeux clos, haletant. Il gémit bruyamment lorsque Draco bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, touchant un point sensible.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Draco retira ses doigts, se positionnant au-dessus du jeune homme. Il le questionna du regard, et même si Harry était affreusement nerveux, il lui fit un petit sourire. Le blond le pénétra lentement, et Harry étouffa un gémissement de douleur dans son cou.

Il se sentait déchiré de toute part, c'était affreux.

Son amant le laissa s'habituer à lui, séchant délicatement la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Ses lunettes avaient foutu le camp sur le sol depuis quelques temps, déjà¹.

Il se détendit lentement, s'habituant à la présence dérangeante du sexe de Draco en lui. Ce dernier bougea doucement, guettant ses réactions.

Harry poussa un gémissement de surprise et s'aggripa aux épaules du blond. Draco lui envoya un regard goguenard, avant de changer de position. Il s'arrangea pour heurter sa prostate à chaque coup de buttoir, et Harry s'accrocha à lui, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière.

Soudainement, Draco se retira complètement de lui. Il aggripa ses hanches et mit en position assise d'un coup sec, avant de le pousser vers l'avant. Harry, maintenant à genoux, les mains à plats sur le matelas, poussa un gémissement de plaisir en sentant le blond s'enfoncé en lui d'un seul coup.

Draco s'accrocha à ses hanches en continua ses mouvements de vas et viens, se délectant des halètements de plaisirs de son amant. Il baissa sa main, la mettant au niveau de l'entrejambe du brun et s'en saisit avant d'entamer des mouvements répétitifs.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour atteindre l'orgasme, sa semence maculant les draps du lit.

Draco, en le sentant se contracter, émit un petit gémissement plaintif, continuant ses mouvements lascifs. Il finit par se libéré à son tour.

Haletant, il posa sa joue sur l'omoplate d'Harry, calmant sa respiration.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il passa son bras derrière lui et il se redresse brusquement en ne sentant pas la présence de Draco. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le blond, qui avait sursauté au mouvement brusque du brun. 

.-« Draco? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Le blond ferma vivement la porte de son placard.

.-« Oh hum, rien, je.. je cherchais une chemise pour la journée. »

Il lui adressa un sourire crispé avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif. Harry le suivit des yeux, avait de tourné son regard vers la porte de l'armoire. Étant curieux de nature, il repoussa les draps du lit et faisant fit de sa nudité, marcha jusqu'à la penderie. Il tourna lentement la poigné en jetant un regard vers la porte de la chambre.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en voyant que le blond avait barré la serrure. Il haussa finalement les épaules, désappointé. Il retourna donc dans le lit, en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Pourquoi le blond lui cachait-il des choses?

.-« Harry? Harry habilles-toi, j'vais te ram'ner chez toi… »

.-« Déjà? Mais.. pourquoi? Je croyais qu'on allait passer la journée ensemble… »

.-« Rhabilles-toi, j'ai pas l'temps! Blaise va être là dans une heure et j'dois lui parler en privé. »

.-« D'a-d'accord.. »

Le brun, le cœur serré, ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre. Une fois ses lunettes récupérées, il alla trouver Draco qui était assis dans le salon, une cigarette coincé entre les lèvres. Il tira nerveusement dessus plusieurs fois, avant de sursauter face à la présence du brun devant lui.

Il se leva brusquement, attrapa sa veste et il tira presque Harry par le bras pour le faire sortir de son appartement.

Le blond le déposa devant chez lui et il ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête en signe d'au revoir, sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Harry le regarda partir, blessé.

* * *

Lily monta lentement les marches qui menaient au deuxième étage. Depuis qu'il était revenu de chez son « petit ami », du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, Harry s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et il n'en était pas sortit, même pour descendre manger. James et elle s'inquiétait de son comportement, et la rousse croyait même que Draco l'avait forcé à faire quelque chose. 

.-« Harry? » Elle toqua à la porte. « Harry, c'est maman, ouvres-moi s'il te plait. » Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Impatience et chagriné, elle tourna la poigné et ouvrit la porte. Son fils était étendu sur son lit, les bras en croix. Il avait les yeux fermé, et d'où elle était, elle voyait des larmes glisser sur ses joues.

Il sursauta en sentant son matelas s'affaisser.

.-« Maman? » Il renifla.

.-« Harry… » Elle le prit dans ses bras, et, même s'il résista quelques instants, Harry finit par se laisser aller dans l'étreinte. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de sa mère, et elle sentit des larmes humidifiées son chandail. « Qu'y a-t-il, Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez Draco pour que tu sois dans cet état? »

.-« Rien, rien… »

.-« Harry! » Elle le repoussa par les épaules, les tenant fermement. « Harry, j'en ai marre! Il y a deux jours, tu es revenu de cet… de chez Draco, et depuis tu es dans cet état! Je veux bien que tu sois triste pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais ne vient pas me dire qu'il ne s'est **rien** passé! »

.-« Il n'y a rien maman, je suis simplement fatigué… » Harry souffla ces simples mots en baissant la tête. « Je dois y aller maman, je vais être en retard. »

Il repoussa les mains de Lily et se leva.

La rousse soupira en regardant tristement son fils. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il ne puisse être que fatigué.

* * *

Sous la douche, Harry se savonnait lentement. 

'Peut-être qu'il devait réellement parler à Blaise..?' Il se rinça et mit du shampooing dans le creux de sa main. 'Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelé hier?' Il fit mousser le produit dans ses cheveux. 'Peut-être qu'il n'est pas un fan des téléphones…' Il soupira lourdement.

Une fois prêt, il salua sa mère et marcha lentement vers son arrêt d'autobus.

'Et s'il s'était servit de moi?' Il s'arrête brusquement en chemin. 'Non, non, c'est impossible.' Il reprit sa marche, un peu plus rapidement en voyant l'autobus de l'autre coté de la rue. 'Il semblait préoccupé et nerveux. C'est normal qu'il ne m'est pas dit un mot depuis samedi.'

Le jeune de son autobus ne le provoquait plus depuis que Draco leur avait parlé. Ils ne faisaient que lui lancer des regards bizarres, sans rien de plus.

Harry s'assit dans son banc habituel, regardant vers l'extérieur. Le trajet se passa sans anicroches, excepté le fait que le chauffeur dû avertir les adolescents que s'ils ne se calmaient pas, ils allaient leur faire écoper d'une retenue le vendredi soir.

Une fois rendues à l'école, Harry prit une grande respiration, ayant aperçu le blond qui occupait ses pensées. Il était en compagnie de Zabini, et ils semblaient être en grande conversation, si Harry se fiait aux gestes brusques que Draco faisaient, sous le regard moqueur de son ami. Ce dernier fit soudainement un signe vers lui, et le blond se retourna brusquement. Harry lui fit un sourire timide.

Zabini lui fit signe de venir vers eux, ce qu'il fit avec hésitation. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec Draco. Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, Harry se rendit compte de l'étrange silence qui régnait parmi les jeunes adultes de l'ADD.

.-« Alors Malfoy, t'as pas queq'chose à nous dire? » Le blond le fusilla du regard. « Non? Eh bien, dans ce cas… » Le grand brun fit un signe de la main, et Draco serra les dents.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Harry, et, le regardant dans les yeux, il dit : « Si. Tout est en ordre. » Il le tira ensuite vers lui, l'embrassant brutalement.

Harry ne sut comment interpréter cette phrase, mais il répondit rapidement au baiser violent du blond. Soudainement, il le repoussa sans aucune autre forme, et Harry l'entendit murmuré très doucement une phrase qui resta gravé dans sa mémoire.

.-« Pardonne-moi… »

Le blond s'éloigna ensuite de lui, lui jetant un regard méprisant. Il lui tourna dos, s'éloignant en ricanant avec ses amis. Seul Zabini resta derrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui s'était rapidement éloigné, avant de retourner son regard vers le jeune homme devant lui.

Harry était désemparé et sur le bord des larmes. Pourquoi Draco lui faisait-il cela?

.-« Allons, allons, le p'tit! Tu vas pas nous faire une crise de larmes, quand même! » Harry leva rapidement les yeux vers Blaise. Ce dernier sourirait moqueusement, tenant dans ses mains un CD gravé. « C'est pour toi. » Il lui tendit la pochette. « Fais-en bon usage! » Et il éclata de rire.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait même pas dire comment s'était déroulé le restant de la journée. Il ne se rappelait que d'avoir triturer la pochette du CD pendant plusieurs minutes avant de le fourrer dans son sac d'école. 

Sa mère l'avait regardé bizarrement lorsqu'il était entré en coup de vent dans la maison, sans lui dire bonjour. Il avait bloqué la porte de sa chambre et il n'avait pas répondu aux questions de sa mère.

Harry se retourna dans son lit, se mettant sur le dos, les bras en croix. Il se mit rapidement position assise, attrapant son sac d'une main, l'ouvrant de l'autre. Il en sortit le CD, qu'il observa de tout les cotés. Il jeta finalement un coup d'œil à son vieil ordinateur qui prenait la poussière sur le coin de son bureau. Haussant les épaules, il sortit le cédérom de sa pochette, ouvrit la machine et l'inséra à l'intérieur.

Une fenêtre apparut rapidement sur l'écran, lui demanda d'ouvrir le programme pour lancée une vidéo.

Appuyant sur la touche « Play », Harry s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, se demandant qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être.

'Peut-être expliquera-t-il le comportement de Draco ce matin?' À cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

Une fois la vidéo téléchargé, elle s'ouvrit dans une petite bulle. On voyait clairement Blaise Zabini, assit sur une des chaises jaunâtres dans la cuisine de leur appartement. À ses cotés se tenait Draco. Ce-dernier était plutôt complètement étalé sur la table, les yeux mit clos et d'un rouge vif.

La voix grésillant de Blaise se fit entendre et Harry se précipita sur les écouteurs de son lecteur mp3, et il les brancha après sa chaîne stéréo, peu enthousiaste à l'idée que sa mère entende le petit film.

.-« Eh bien, eh bien… Bon, aussi bien commencer par le début, n'est-ce pas? Aujourd'hui, on est en début Novembre et Draco et moi t'avons aperçu pendant le midi… et d'après l'regard que t'as eu, j'pense que t'es pas rester indifférent à Drake! » Le blond émit un grognement étouffé, et il porta un joint à demi entamé à ses lèvres. En observant bien, Harry put en voir trois ou quatre autres terminé, éparpillé sur la table. « On a discuté ensemble de c'qu'on f'rait de toi… mais on va en savoir plus demain! »

La petite bulle devint noire l'espace d'un moment et elle reprit ses couleurs au bout de quelques secondes. D'après le changement des vêtements des deux jeunes adultes, Harry pouvait en déduire que cette petite partie de la vidéo avait été tournée un autre jour.

Cette fois, ce fut Draco qui parla le premier.

.-« Salut mec! » Il sourit méchamment. « Aujourd'hui, tu as mieux réagit que c'qu'on espérait! La phase deux de notre petit plan va pouvoir être entamé. » Il porte à sa bouche une cigarette. « Et ensuite… on verra bien! »

L'écran devint noir à nouveau, et comme la fois précédente, une nouvelle scène apparut. Tout au long de la vidéo, Harry se sentait de plus en plus stupide, et il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine.

S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait remarqué que Draco, plus la vidéo avançait, plus il semblait de moins en moins enthousiaste quant au déroulement de leur ''plan''.

.-« Aujourd'hui, on s'est embrassé! » Draco semblait heureux de dire cette phrase. Seulement, son sourire quelque peu rêveur disparut immédiatement lorsque Blaise crut bon d'ajouter un « Ouais, et dans une semaine, enfin, d'ici quelques jours, tu vas le baiser… Tu me reparleras de son petit cul vierge et bandant! » avec un sourire pervers.

À l'entente de cette phrase, Harry se laissa glissé dans son siège. Il pouvait croire que Draco s'était jouer de lui, qu'il avait fait tout cela pour un stupide paris mais… lui avoir volé sa virginité sans remords, lui avoir laisser apercevoir une relation, lui avoir laissé un espoir… Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues et il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Il inspira lourdement, se donnant le courage d'écouter la vidéo jusqu'à la fin.

Après la petit phrase de Blaise, l'écran était devenu noir et la scène d'après le représentait lui, Harry, de loin, s'en allant rejoindre son autobus. Il entendit la voix de Blaise (c'était sûrement lui qui filmait la scène) dire « Vas-y, maintenant! » et il vit Draco apparaître, s'éloignant de son ami pour le rejoindre.

Harry regarda la scène de leur premier baiser avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Draco lui avait dit à cet instant qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait, et il n'avait pas su bien l'interpréter… Ce qu'il était stupide…

Il se sentait plus ou moins détaché de son corps, écoutant la vidéo sans vraiment en comprendre vraiment le sens. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa voix dire clairement « Oui maman! Et passez une bonne soirée vous aussi! ». Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, et il vit Draco reculé précipitamment vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'entendit dire «Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? » et il s'entendit répondre « Me dire qu'ils passaient la soirée chez les parents de Ron -tu sais, le roux- et que je pouvais coucher chez toi! »

Il serra les lèvres, connaissant la suite de l'histoire. Il se voyait très bien, lui et Draco étendu sur le lit, se caressant et s'embrassa, se murmurant des mots qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de dire ou même d'entendre… Il s'entendit gémir, supplier, crier… Il se vit jouir dans la main de Draco, et il revit le blond, cambrer contre lui…

Il ferma les yeux fortement, essayant de chassé les larmes qui menaçaient de débordées à nouveau. Il avait pensé que ce moment était intime, seulement partagé entre lui et le blond. Il réalisait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, surtout lorsqu'il vit le blond se détacher de lui, alors qu'il s'était endormit.

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le blond se redressé lentement, fixant la porte qui était à l'opposé de la pièce, et qui était hors de la porter de la caméra. Mais il entendit clairement Draco dire « Dégage » et la voix de Blaise répliquer « Alors? C'était bon? Il est étroit au moins? »

La noirceur de la pièce l'empêchait d'apercevoir l'expression de Draco, et Harry crut que c'était pour le mieux. Il n'aurait pas pu supporté le voir abordé un sourire satisfait, moqueur…

L'écran redevint noir l'espace de quelques secondes, et elle réapparut, mettant en gros plan le visage de Zabini.

.-« Alors, mon p'tit, tu vois qu'il ne faut pas trop tourné autour des plus vieux? Si tu aurais écouter ton amie le Rat de Bibliothèque, rien ne se serrait passé… » Une petite image apparut, mettant en gros plan les amis d'Harry, assis à la cafétéria en compagnie de Draco. La voix d'Hermione réussi à se faire entendre par le micro de la caméra.

.-« Les gens comme toi ne valent pas de la merde..! » Et Harry se remémora ce que le professeur Rogue lui avait dit « Il vous coûtera plus que ce que vous pouvez en penser… » Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas pris au sérieux?

La caméra revint sur l'image de Blaise, mais ce dernier tournait dos à la caméra et Harry aperçut les cheveux blonds de Draco partiellement caché par Zabini.

.-« Malfoy, bordel, ferme ta putain de grande gueule et laisse-moi terminer! »

.-« Mais merde Blaise, j'peux pas te laisser tout faire foirer! »

.-« Tu sais ce qui arrivera, lorsque le grand Lucius Malfoy saura que son fils unique est gay et qu'il est amoureux? » Harry remarqua que Zabini faisait le même geste qu'il avait fait, le matin même à Draco. « Tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas? »

.-« Va te faire foutre Zabini, tu me fais ROYALEMENT CHIER! »

.-« Tu connais les règles Malfoy! »

.-« Ta gueule, TA GUEULE! »

Blaise tourna son visage vers la caméra, un sourire éclatant étalé sur les lèvres.

.-« Tu peux pas rien faire Drake, tu connais les conséquences… » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte que Draco venait de faire claquer. « Et toi, mon p'tit » Il arrangea l'angle de la caméra. « Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il t'aime, notre petit Malfoy… C'est un sans cœur, il s'est jouer de toi depuis le début… Y'avait que ton cul qui l'intéressait! »

Et la vidéo se termina avec un sourire méprisant de la part du grand brun. Harry resta figer devant l'écran noir. Il avait envie de pleurer et de crier, il avait envie de commettre un meurtre, d'arracher son cœur, de mourir pour ne plus sentir la souffrance qui lui broyait le cœur…

« Mourir? » Murmura-t-il.

Tel un automate, il se leva de sa chaise, sortit le CD du lecteur, le remit dans sa pochette, dans son sac. Il débloqua la porte de sa chambre et sortir de cette dernière. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il barra la porte derrière lui.

Harry s'appuya sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, tête baissé. Il la relava quelque instant, pour apercevoir le reflet de son visage déformé par la douleur, des larmes ravageant ses joues. Il émit un sanglot, suivit d'un autre, et d'encore un… Le brun se laissa tomber au sol, recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Il sanglota pendant plusieurs minutes, heures? Il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Il releva la tête, l'appuyant sur ses genoux calés contre sa poitrine. Son regard fut attiré par un éclat lumineux. Il approcha sa main du rebord du bain, se saisissant de la lame de rasoir effilée et luisante.

Il l'observa quelques instants avant de brusquement la poser sur son bras, la laissant glissé doucement. Une marque blanchâtre apparut, et il appuya plus lourdement, coupant sa peau. Du sang apparut légèrement en surface. Non satisfait du résultat, Harry appuya rageusement sur la lame, faisant gicler le sang.

Il observa longuement les quelques gouttent qui avait atterrit sur les tuiles de céramique blanche du plancher.

Harry sourit doucement, faisant les même gestes, comptant les taches de sang qui apparaissaient sur le sol. Il perdit le compte, lorsque sa tête se mit à tourner. Il perdit toute notion de réalité, confondant le comptoir de marbre avec les murs de la chambre de Draco, les poignés des armoires couleur saphir avec les yeux orage du blond.

Il sourit finalement de bien être alors qu'il se sentait tomber et percuté le sol de la salle de bain. Il fixa la lampe accrocher au plafond, qui diffusait une agréable couleur blanche, s'imaginant les cheveux de son amour.

Il éclata de rire, en s'imaginant Draco, tout simplement. Il avait été si heureux pendant un moment…

Harry ferma les yeux un moment, pour se reposer.. Il se sentait si fatigué d'un coup… pourquoi ne pas dormir quelques minutes? Il n'en mourrait pas…

Le jeune homme s'allongea confortablement sur le carrelage froid qui contrastait fortement avec la chaleur du sang qu'il sentait s'écouler paisiblement hors de son corps.

Il se sentit bien, la.

**The End**

**Merci d'avoir suivit ma fic:)**

**Je vais surement publier une suite, mais je n'ai aucune idée ou je vais aller avec cette seconde partie…**

**Je peux cependant vous dire que cette suite ne risque pas d'arrivée avant plusieurs mois, malheureusement!**

**Pardon ;**

**À part ça…**

**Que pensez-vous de ce dernier chapitre?**

**Bloody' °Toute Contente° :)**


End file.
